Too Far Gone
by The Hunter's Princess123
Summary: Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase have never gotten along before, so why start now? The two are from completely different worlds. Percy Jackson is the notorious gang leader. Annabeth Chase just wants to get into Columbia. So, how come the two are actually friends? It started on a cold night, when Percy Jackson saved Annabeth Chase's life.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I'd like to think that everything happens for a reason. That we are not all just people wandering around aimlessly, with no purpose. That my small existence has a greater meaning. Otherwise, what is it all for? Why did I get to live? I am suppose to be dead. Sometimes, I think it would be easier if I was. Sometimes I try to picture a world where I'm not around. I wonder what would happen to the people I love. I figure, they are all strong enough to go on without me. Who am I kidding though? I'm too selfish to ever be without them. To be without her. She in a way, is my existence, if you define your life by the good you've done; which I do. Then I could safely say she is my reason, my will, my existence.

…

**Annabeth**

I walked quickly into the nearest Starbucks, away from the chilly New York, November air. The warmth of the shop hit me in a very welcome embrace. I unraveled the scarf from around my neck and slipped into the line to order. I ordered three coffees, one for me and my two best friends; who were running late.

As I sat down at one of the small table, a bell at the door chimed. I looked up to see the flushed faces of my two best friends, Piper McLean and Thalia Grace. I glanced at my phone, school started in about twenty minutes, and we still had to walk another four blocks.

I handed the girls their coffees and started to walk out of the store. "Oh, no Annabeth please, can't we stay in this wonderfully heated coffee shop for just a few more minutes?" Piper practically begged.

"No, you two were late, we only have twenty minutes until school starts, and we have to go now!" I reasoned.

"Oh, c'mon Annie! Lighten up; it won't kill us if we are a few minutes late to first period!" Thalia countered.

Thalia's nose scrunched up in anticipation for my reaction, marring the slight sprinkle of freckles on her face. Thalia was your typical punk rocker. The one thing she can't live without is her iPod. I was pretty sure her headphones were permanently attached to her ears. Even now, Thalia had her music blasting, it was a wonder how she could hear anything.

"Maybe it wouldn't kill you, but my father and step monster would have my head on a silver platter. She'd probably even serve it to my annoying little brothers!" I exclaimed.

My mother had died when I was nine, and my father had gotten married not even a year later. The terrible twins didn't take long to come either. My stepmother hated me, and I hated her in return. I also slightly resented my father for moving on so quickly from my mother. It had taken years for me to get over the trauma of my mother's death and my father took what felt like, not even a week.

"Ugh, fine let's go!" Thalia gave in. "Great! Oh, and don't call me Annie!" I threatened as I wrapped my scarf around my neck once again. I braced myself for the cool air, as the three of us stepped outside together.

"Brrr!" Piper whined, as she tugged her snowboarding jacket closer to her body. Piper was beautiful, but she did her best to play it down. Her brown hair was choppy and as usual, in a braid with a feather artfully weaved in. Framing her kaleidoscope eyes were natural long, dark eyelashes and her high cheek bones were flushed crimson from the frigid weather.

Even though the weather in New York had been frightfully cold, New York City had not yet seen snow. I remembered that it was supposed to snow that night, and I couldn't wait. I loved winter in New York. It reminded me of when my mother used to take me to Central Park to play in the snow. When I would get tired, we would walk back to our apartment together after buying our favorite hot chocolate from a street vendor. Of course, that was all before she got sick.

I snapped back to reality when Thalia stopped abruptly. I accidentally stepped on Thalia's black 'prized' combat boots. Thalia took her ear buds out and looked back at me with an eyebrow raised. Her electric blue eyes flashed, which looked particularly menacing through her thick, black eyeliner. She had a "you did not just do that look" on her face. "Sorry Thals, I wasn't watching!" I said quickly, trying to slowly back away from her.

Even if Thalia and I had been friends since first grade, Thalia is still managed to scare me. Thalia pretty much scared everyone on a daily basis actually; except for Piper and me. Thalia's tough attitude and overall intimidating appearance led most people to steer clear of Thalia Grace. No one really knew how to approach a girl with a shirt that said "death to Barbie" on it.

The three of us had stopped in front of the school, waiting for the hoards of people to pass before we decided to venture into the nightmare we called junior year. "Are you girls ready for our daily dose of humiliation, and social shunning?" Piper asked in a sickly, sweet voice. Piper can make anything sound amazing.

"Why of _course _Piper!" Thalia said imitating Pipers earlier voice. We latched elbows, and entered Goode High School.

We walked through the halls seemingly unnoticed. The three of us said hi to a few friends as we walked by, but most of the attention was on the 'popular' crowd. That crowd consisted of jocks, cheerleaders, and the untouchable gangs the Demigods and the Titans.

The Demigods were one of two rivaling gangs at Goode High School, which consisted of the school's number one playboy Percy Jackson. The other gang, the Titans; was run by Luke Castellan, who was equally as natorious for using women as Percy, the only difference is Luke had a reputation for having a bad temper. .

Once the three of us finished at our locker and the first bell rang to get to class, Thalia and Piper set off to their first period, while I walked alone to my math class. I did my best to remain discreet, but somehow the popular crowd noticed me scurrying down the hall.

"Hey Chase, what's your hurry?" Percy Jackson's voice bellowed through the halls. I turned to see the Gang leader smirking at me nonchalantly. I had to admit he was gorgeous, with his sea green eyes, and perfectly wind-blown, jet black hair. It was no wonder he had practically every girl begging at his feet for attention, except of course me.

"Oh, you know, to get to class. I actually want to go to college and help to make a difference in this world, unlike you Jackson." I replied, before turning around and walking off.

"At least he's not some freak, loser like you!" Drew Tanaka called from right next Percy. I hadn't seen her before, but when I looked back I saw Drew hanging on Percy like he was her lifeline.

My ear's burned in embarrassment. I had always been teased for being extraordinarily smart. I was never ashamed of being intelligent; it was other people who made me feel as though I was a freak. I had come to terms with my intelligence though, it was something that kept me connected to my mother. My mother was a professor at Columbia, she was incredibly intelligent. I wasn't going to let anyone ruin that connection to her. It felt like as long as I continued to push myself to be the best I could be, I became closer to her, and to everything she accomplished. I always told myself not to let name calling like that bother me anymore, or at least I tried to.

I turned around and called out to Drew, "Um, who's the freak here? At least I don't look like a clown. Seriously Drew, you might want to lay off the make up. Oh, and the perfume! I can smell that rancid stuff from all the way over here!"

Drew's jaw dropped, along with many others that were around. No one talked to Drew Tanaka like that, it was practically social suicide. I didn't care, it's not like I had much of a social life in the first place. Feeling completely satisfied with my comeback, I pranced down the hall to my first period with a smirk on my face.

* * *

**Percy**

Damn Annabeth Chase, I thought. All because of her I had to listen to Drew complain about how everything that Annabeth said was untrue. Sure, I agreed with Annabeth on the perfume and makeup thing, but I would never admit to Annabeth Chase being right. Ever. That girl had pride the size of Texas, and I had no intention of making it any bigger.

Once I had finally wriggled away from Drew, I decided to skip third period for a smoke break. I had never really been into the drugs, smoking, and alcohol thing until freshman year. Freshman year was the year my father Poseidon recruited me into the Half bloods. My father had started the gang when he was a kid in High School, and now I was in charge. Poseidon still looked over all the proceedings, but he had bigger, more illegal things to deal with than a teenage gang.

I was in the hallway right next to the boy's bathroom when I heard, the faint clap of foot steps. From around the corner came none other than Annabeth Chase. The girl was a major teacher's pet, and all the teachers asked her to run errands, she was barely ever even in class.

Something about that girl got on my nerves. She wasn't like most nerds who cower away from him, she actually stood her ground. It was intriguing, yet extremely infuriating. She certainly didn't look like a nerd either, she was all long legs, and even in the winter she had the perfect California tan. Her long blonde curls, swayed to her back as she walked down the hall. When she saw me in the hallway she frowned and started walking in the opposite direction.

"Oh come on Chase, don't tell me you're scared of me now?" I called after her. She stopped mid-step in the hallway. She turned around with her eyebrows raised, and her grey eyes blazing.

"Me? Scared of you? Please! I just didn't want to get in a fight with you, and be here all day. I have to get back to class!" She huffed, her pride obviously damaged.

"Of course, you could never miss a lesson; you just have to have perfect grades, perfect attendance, and be the perfect student. You're just plain perfect, huh?" I commented.

My sea green eyes narrowed. In a way, I was slightly jealous of Annabeth. Annabeth had a future, something to look forward to in life. And what did I have? All I would ever have is my Gang, but did I really want to stay a criminal for the rest of my life? I wasn't so sure.

Annabeth frowned, as if contemplating my earlier statement. "I'm not perfect. Far from it, I actually have to work to succeed," she answered honestly.

Annabeth was confusing me, she was always cocky and confident, almost as bad as him, and this was a different side to her.

I pursed my lips. The faultless Annabeth Chase was admitting she wasn't perfect, it was just weird. "That's a very noble and modest thing to say, Chase. When did you get all high and mighty?" he asked her.

"Maybe, I've always been like this. You have no idea who I am, Jackson. All you care about is you and your own little world! You have no idea who anyone is and what goes on around you. You see the world through your own little tunnel vision, and all you see and hear is yourself!" She ranted. Annabeth huffed, and a faint blush crossed her cheeks, as if she just realized what she said. My eyes turned to slits as i watched her.

No one talked to me like that. Ever. It seemed like everyone was always walking on eggshells with me, like they're scared of me. I suppose they have a right to be, I have done some pretty horrible things in the past couple of years. Goode High School had no idea what I am capable of though, and I guess that is why everyone is so afraid to speak their mind around me; they're afraid I'll snap on them. Just like I was about to snap at Annabeth.

"You are such a hypocrite! You have no idea who I am either! You don't know anything about me!" I growled.

I watched her as she scrambled to come up with a comeback. Her foreign grey eyes brightened and darkened as she soaked in information.

Annabeth was no different from anyone else at Goode High School. Everyone at my school only listened to the rumors about me and the Half-bloods. The only people who actually truly knew me was my cousin Nico D'Angelo and Grover Underwood. It made me so angry when I would walk down the hallways and I would hear people whispering about me, when I had never even spoken to them once. Sure, maybe I wasn't the best guy in world. Alright, fine; I can admit that I'm not a good person, but that is no one's business but my own.

Annabeth slowly raised her eyes to mine. Her eyes turned to saucers as she took in my angry expression. Annabeth's lips sealed into a fine line she replied. She looked as though she was struggling to stay calm. "Fine, we both don't know each other! We can at least agree on that. So why don't we just leave each other alone and stay out of each others lives! It's not like we're friends anyway, to be honest I really don't like you. So, we never have to talk to each other again!"

"Yeah, whatever. We agree we don't like each other, and we avoid each other as much as possible. Sounds great." I said in a monotone voice.

"Fine," Annabeth said.

Annabeth was not going to have the last word, I always got the last word.

"Fine!" I said in attempt to end the argument.

Of course the mature thing for Annabeth to do, would be for her to walk away, but where is the fun in that?

"Fine!" Annabeth said in an outburst.

"Fine!" I exclaimed.

Thankfully, the bell for fourth period rang, ending our immature little spat.

"Ugh! Whatever, Jackson!" Annabeth stomped off, down the hall and away from me.

I just stood there with my jaw clenched, cigarette still in hand. I silently cursed Annabeth Chase. She was without a doubt the most annoying girl I had ever meant, and that's saying something, considering I dated Drew Tanaka for a week.

I shook my head, and threw down my cigarette and stomped on it. I slowly began to walk to my fourth period, hoping I would never have to deal with Annabeth Chase and her smart mouth again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you everyone for all the positive feedback, trust me when I say it is greatly appreciated! Please let me know if you catch any error in my writing so I can fix it as soon as possible. I have recently changed this story from 3rd person to 1st person, so it has been a struggle to make sure the story is all grammatically correct in 1st person. I'm pretty sure it is all changed, but if you catch anything just let me know. Anyway enjoy! (And don't forget to review and favorite!) xoxo **

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth**

Piper, Thalia and I all started to walk home together. School had just ended and I was recounting my run-in with Percy Jackson. "Just ignore my idiot cousin, it's what I do," Thalia told me. I just smiled and nodded. The air was cold, but the sun was shining, so it wasn't as bad as the walk that morning.

"Piper, we should work on our history project tonight," I suggested. "Oh, yeah sure." Piper agreed. "Your house or mine?" she asked. "Defiantly yours, I don't want to have to deal with my family tonight…" I explained. Piper and Thalia exchanged looks. They always told me that I should tell my dad about how my step mother treats me, but what they don't understand is that he won't care. When they had first got married, I had run away. They didn't find me for about a week; there were only so many places a ten-year old can go before it started to get suspicious.

When I had returned home, the news of my step mother's pregnancy hit me...hard. From that day forward, it was as if I seised to exist in my father's eyes. The only time my family ever talked to me was to badger me about my grades or chores, and my stepmother was the worst of them all.

"Okay, then let's go." Piper said. Soon, Thalia took her separate way from me and Piper. Finally, we made it to Piper's building. She lived in one of the nicest buildings in all of New York, and she lived in the biggest penthouse in the entire building. Piper's father was a famous actor, but sadly he wasn't around much for her.

I became mesmerized as we walked into the opulent lobby, just like I always was when I went over to Piper's. I did a slow 360 around the room, the lobby had high golden ceilings, with arches that came to the top and met in the middle. The tile flooring was a sunrise orange with specs of gold and brown intermixing. The lobby had four long couches each facing each other to create a square shape, with a small Persian rug in the center. On top of the rug held a glass center table with golden legs propping it up, a gorgeous vase of flowers sat atop the table. The walls were a dark burgundy and every few inches a modern painting adorned each wall. The reception desk was a dark mahogany and sitting behind it was a pretty blonde talking into an ear piece.

"Earth to Annabeth, can we go upstairs now?" Piper said slightly annoyed, and slightly amused. "Huh? Oh, yeah!" I said with a slight blush crossing my face. I wanted to become an architect when I was older, and every time I saw some big, beautiful building, swells of hope would encircle my heart.

I followed Piper to the elevator, and we silently filed in. Piper pushed 22, the number to her penthouse. Her penthouse took up the entire floor, so she was the only one who could get up there.

Once the elevator finally stopped, there is a gate with a pass code for us to get in. Piper typed in her pass code, and pushed back the wrought iron gate. Like the lobby, Piper's penthouse left me breathless.

On the right side of the room was the living room, it was had a large brick fireplace with a flat screen attached to it. Directly in front of the screen were two sleek black couches and in the middle of the room stood a small but elegant silver chandelier.

The entire back wall was glass that looked out to the New York City skyline. I loved coming to Piper's at night because the entire city would be lit up like a Christmas tree.

There was a kitchen to the left that consisted of all stainless steel appliances, with tan wooden cabinets. A large island sat in the middle of the kitchen with a marble coating.

Henrietta, Piper's housekeeper/nanny was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled incredible. Piper walked over to her and gave her a peck on the cheek; she started to explain that she and I were going to work on a project together. "Alright, would you like to stay for dinner Annabeth?" Henrietta asked with a slight accent.

"That would be great, thank you!" I replied. Piper and I made our way to Piper's room to begin their project.

* * *

Piper and I were just about finished with their project on the Cold War when we heard someone talking in the living room. "I'm going to go see who's their," Piper told me. She only nodded in response.

I heard Piper squeal in delight from the other room. "Dad! What are you doing here?" Piper exclaimed in joy. I quickly got up and peered around Piper's door frame.

Tristan McLean, the famous actor and Piper's father stood in the middle of the room with a huge grin on his face. "What? I can't come and see my daughter?" He asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Piper's smile was starting to resemble the one of the Worchester cat. "I just can't believe you're here, I haven't seen you in months! Aren't you still filming that movie," Piper asked confused. "I am, but I have to promote another movie here, in New York. I'm only going to be here until tomorrow night, but I wanted to come and surprise you!" Piper's father exclaimed.

Piper's face seemed to falter for a split second, "Only until tomorrow night?" She said, sounded slightly disappointed. Tristan McLean's face set into a hard-line, "Yes only until tomorrow, but I thought you could skip school tomorrow and we could spend the day together!" He suggested.

Piper's face brightened instantly "Really? That would be amazing! Thanks dad!" I smiled to myself, I was glad to see Piper so happy. Piper rarely ever got to see her father. I stepped out from my 'hiding place' behind the door and came to meet Piper.

"Oh! Dad, this Annabeth, one of my best friends," Piper exclaimed. I had a feeling Piper had forgotten all about me in all of her excitement. "Very nice to meet you Annabeth," Tristan McLean said as he extended a hand to me. "It's really cool to meet you, Mr. McLean!" I said barely able to contain my excitement in meeting a movie star, as I shook his hand.

Piper gave me a weird look. I suppose I'm not usually affected by something as petty as meeting someone famous, but who was I kidding it was TRISTAN MCLEAN! I saw Piper's look, and composed myself quickly. "It was great meeting you Mr. McLean, but I should get going," I said.

"You don't have to go," Piper offered. "Oh, I really should! it's getting late. It's already dark out!" I reasoned. Piper sighed, "Okay, let me call you a cab."

Piper's father and I stood in an awkward silence while Piper called the cab. "So, how long have you known Piper?" He asked in what I assume was an attempt to ease the tension. "I've known her since we were freshman; Thalia, Piper, and I are best friends." I replied.

"It's good to know Piper has such great friends, I hate leaving her here all alone. It makes me feel better knowing she has you girls!" He said truthfully. I offered up a warm smile. "Don't worry Mr. McLean, Piper will always have us!" I reassured him.

Just then, Piper came into the room. "Well, the cab said he can't come down this street because the snow is so bad, but he offered to pick you up a street over." Piper told me. "Yeah, that's fine. Thanks Piper." I replied. "And it was great meeting you Mr. McLean."

"The pleasure was all mine, Annabeth," Tristan McLean said accompanied by a dazzling smile. "Right, well I'm just going to go get my things," I told the others. "Okay, I'll help you," Piper offered.

The two of us went into Piper's room and started gathering my things. I quickly packed all of my things into me school bag. Once I finished, I began to walk out to the elevator, when Piper started to follow me.

"Um, where are you going?" I asked. Piper had a confused look on her face, "I'm walking you to your cab."

"Piper I can get there by myself, go and enjoy your time with your Dad." I told her.

Piper opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her. "If you go down there with me you have to walk back alone and you'll be in the cold twice as long, it's better if I just go by myself."

"I can't let you walk the streets of New York alone at ten O'clock at night Annabeth!"

My face set into a stern line. It was ridiculous of Piper to think I couldn't handle myself, I mean does she not know me at all?

"Piper trust me I'll be fine, I have a few tricks up my sleeve if anything happens. But I mean this is New York. I've lived here my whole life. Trust me, nothing scares me around here anymore."

Piper sighed, "Fine, but text me the second you get into that cab!"

"Jeeze, I will Pipe's calm down!"

I hugged Piper one last time before I descended down the elevator. Once I made it to the lobby, I politely said goodbye to the receptionist and the door man. I shivered as the cold wind hit me like a slap in the face.

I hugged my coat tighter around my slender frame and began the brisk walk to my cab. It was dark, and the snow was thick on the sidewalks. I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. Normally I wouldn't go down the dank and dark place, but it was cold and I just wanted to get to my cab.

I heard something behind me as I was walking and I turned around. All I could see was darkness. I began to pull out my phone for the flashlight, when I suddenly realized I had left it at Piper's. An uneasy feeling washed over me leaving an uncomfortable amount of tension to settle in my stomach.

I shook my head and blamed the noise on an over active imagination. I continued walking down the long alleyway in long strides. My lungs began to ache from the icy air, and my feet were sopping in freezing water from the snow. I'd be lucky if I didn't catch a cold.

Again I heard a noise. The sound was just like foot steps. My heart skipped a beat, and my breath hitched. I turned around to see three tall shadowy figures in the dark.

* * *

**Percy**

"So you're going to go see your Dad tonight?" Nico, my cousin asked. I sighed and kicked aside a piece of ice in the road. "Yeah."

"Why?" Nico asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I said with uncertainty.

My father, Poseidon had demanded that I see him tonight, something was wrong. My father barely ever talked to me, and the only time he did was for the Gang.

Technically I was the leader of the Half-Bloods, but my father gave the orders. Poseidon was the one who said what and when he wanted things done. I was just the messenger. My job as the leader of the Half-Bloods was to make sure everyone stayed in line and did their job. I had to discipline my guys, even if I didn't like it, because if I didn't do it Poseidon would, and it would be a worse punishment coming from Poseidon.

That was why I was nervous; I worried Poseidon was going to do something to my Gang. I had never wanted to become a part of the Half-bloods; much less be their leader. I became sucked into it after….after my life took a turn for the worse. That was a part of my life I didn't like to think about, it was a can of worms that was better left unopened. But, now that I was a part of the Half-Bloods, there was no way I could go back. I was responsible for those guys; the Half-Bloods were my family now.

Poseidon was my father, but he was never my Dad. When in it came down to it, I would always pick the Half-Bloods over my father, because they were my real family, and it was my job to protect them. I was just hoping I would never have to make that choice. I was probably getting all worked up over nothing anyway.

Nico began to stagger, and grabbed a building wall for support. Nico and I had come from a party that night, and he was completely wasted. There was no way I could drink that night, not if I had to meet my father. I had to meet my father at twelve thirty, and it was already almost eleven thirty. I hadn't even gotten home to shower and change.

I grabbed Nico and put an arm around his shoulder for support. Nico smelt like a gas station, the smell of alcohol and smoke clung to him in a nauseating aroma. I supposed I didn't smell exactly like a bouquet of daisies though, either.

Nico leaned on me for support as we made our way to my apartment. Nico stopped once to throw up in the snow. Someone would walk by tomorrow to a see very unpleasant looking puke-cicle in the morning. I laughed slightly at the gross and absurd thought. I steered Nico into an alleyway, it was a shortcut to my apartment.

I could barely see down the dimly lit alleyway. The street lights from behind me cast a menacing glow over the entire ally. There was just enough light though, for me to see a flash of blonde and blood.

My eyebrows scrunched up at the sight. I set Nico up straight and walked over to someone lying on the ground. It was a girl with curly, golden hair and a large gash to her head. She wasn't moving and her skin had an unsettling blue sheen to it. A small puddle of blood surrounded her head, dampening her hair. It was Annabeth Chase. Annabeth Chase was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

I knelt next to Annabeth Chase. I wanted to be sick just looking at her. Seeing her like that, so lifeless, it reminded me of my step Father. I heard Nico throwing up again in the alleyway which almost sent me over the edge. My stomach churned and my fingertips tingled, as I reached out to see if she had a pulse.

Annabeth's skin was startlingly cold, which almost made me snap my hand back. Instead, I pushed two fingers down on to her throat. I sighed; it was what I thought…she was dead.

I was about to extract my fingers when I felt a faint thrum against her throat. With wide eyes, I pushed Annabeth on her back, and put my ear to her chest. It was slow and weak, but it was there, a heartbeat.

My brain went into hyper drive. I didn't know what to do. My first instinct was to call 911, but there was no way that an ambulance would be able to get here in time. The streets were snowed in, and there were probably hundreds of other emergencies in New York with the horrible weather New York was having, and from the looks of it, Annabeth didn't have a lot of time. I would have to take her back to my apartment.

"Nico! Get over here, now!" I demanded. I heard Nico grunt. Nico stumbled his way over to me. I silently cursed Nico, and his drunken state. I got up and looked Nico in the eye.

"Nico, you need to focus!" I screamed at him. Nico busted into a fit of giggles at my forwardness. I flared my nostrils and slapped Nico square in the face. That seemed to get his attention because his black eyes suddenly became more aware.

"Nico, you have to help me carry her back to my apartment," I instructed. Nico glanced over my shoulder and finally noticed an unconscious Annabeth Chase. "Holy shit! Percy what did you do?" Nico screamed. I huffed in exasperation. "I didn't do anything Nico! Just help me!"

Finally sobering up, Nico nodded. "Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"I need you to call my mom, tell her to get out blankets, and a first aid kit." I said as I knelt to pick up the unconscious girl.

I carefully wrapped my arms around her shoulders and behind her knees as I lifted her from the ground. I didn't like the amount of blood Annabeth's head wound left on the cement. I faintly heard Nico on the phone with my mother. I was too focused on getting Annabeth back to my apartment, and into the warm air, that I didn't really hear what he was saying.

I had no idea how long Annabeth had been out in the 10 degree weather, but I knew it was very possible she had developed hypothermia while she was out there. Her skin was deathly cold and her pigment was no longer her normal tan color, but more of a pale blue-ish.

I never realized I could feel such concern for a girl who had just earlier that day, made my blood boil with anger. It was a strange feeling; maybe it was seeing the tough Annabeth Chase seem as fragile as a china doll. Or maybe I was just feeling sympathy, or empathy or one of those feelings. I was just confused.

As soon as I saw my apartment building, I ran through the front doors, with Nico right behind me. The warm air was so surprising in contrast to the harsh cold, that I literally gasped. It was nearly mid-night, so no one was in lobby, which was good. It might look a tad suspicious that I, Percy Jackson, the gang leader to the Half-Bloods was carrying an unconscious and bloody girl up to my apartment.

My apartment was on the second floor, so instead of waiting for the elevator I ran up the stairs.

Nico was huffing in gulps of air by the time the three of us finally made it to my door.

"Jesus, aren't you tired? I'm dying here, and you're the one carrying a 110 pound girl!" Nico said, as I knocked on my door. I looked at Nico with an amused expression.

"Nico, it was one flight of stairs." I said while shaking my head.

"Well I'm sorry; I'm not some crazy freak swimmer who can hold his breath for minutes at a time! And you know I wheeze when I have to run!" Nico whined.

Just then, the door swung open to show Sally Jackson, my mother. Her kind face was scrunched up in concern as her eyes immediately landed on the lifeless girl in my arms. "Percy, hurry up and get her inside!" Sally said urgently.

I scurried inside and sat Annabeth on my couch. "Let me take her temperature first," Sally suggested.

I moved out-of-the-way as my mother went to work. Sally took the thermometer out of Annabeth's mouth and frowned. "She's at 96 degrees, we need to warm her up." She said.

"Well, what about her head?" Nico asked.

"You're right, Percy go and get the first aid kit from the kitchen table and clean up her wound." My mother ordered. I left the room to get the first aid kit. I had gotten pretty good at treating people. Once, when a drug deal went wrong, I had to literally take a bullet out of Charles Beckendorf's leg. That was not a fun experience, especially for Beck.

As I was about to leave the room to go treat Annabeth's head, Nico came in. "Your mom kicked me out," He pouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"You're mom is getting Annabeth out of her clothes and changing her, as if I am not mature enough to see a girl in her underwear!" Nico exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at him. I started to move past him, when Nico blocked my way. "She said you can't come in, either."

I rolled my eyes. Girls in their underwear didn't affect me much anymore; I'd seen enough of them. "Mom, I'm coming in," I warned. "Not now, Percy!" my mom yelled from the living room. "Mom, I have to meet Poseidon in a half hour, I have to clean her cut now."

Sally was silent for a second when she finally said, "Fine. But Nico has to stay in the dining room."

"Aww, c'mon." Nico complained. I rolled my eyes at Nico and his raging, fifteen year old hormones.

I strode into my living room to see my mom fast at work. She had put Annabeth in flannel Pajama bottoms and was in the middle of putting on her shirt. I stopped and stared at Annabeth, but not because she was only in a bra, but because her entire stomach was covered in purple and blue bruises. Actually, her arms and neck were also covered in bruises. I hadn't noticed how bad Annabeth was hurt in the darkness of night.

My jaw clenched and my hands curled into fists. I felt an intense rage for whoever had done this to Annabeth Chase, and I was completely shocked. I was stunned at my anger. Annabeth Chase was seriously annoying, but she never deserved this. Whatever happened to her, it was hideous, and I wanted to hurt whoever did this to her.

"Percy, would you please stop just standing there? I need you to help her." Sally said in a quiet voice, as if she might wake up Annabeth. I swallowed down my vicious thoughts and pulled out everything I would need from the first aid kit.

I got out the peroxide and put it on a clean rag, and as gently as possible, I began to clean out her cut. It wasn't as bad as I originally thought, but it definitely bled a lot. It was a clean-cut that ran from the left side of her temple into her hairline. I heard Annabeth whimper a few times, but she never woke up. By the time I had cleaned out Annabeth's wound and put a butterfly bandage across her cut, Sally had Annabeth wrapped up like cocoon, with about five layers of blankets.

Sally took her temperature, and slowly but surely Annabeth's temperature was going up. I looked down at Annabeth, and I felt like someone kicked me in the stomach. I'd never seen Annabeth so delicate, it just was not right. Annabeth was supposed to be a force to be reckoned with, someone who would put up a fight. Now she was just helpless.

Now that I thought about it, Annabeth looked like sleeping beauty. Her golden curls were sprawled out across a pillow, and her eyelashes splayed across her cheeks. She looked like a princess waiting for her prince to wake her up. Too bad he would never come. She had to wake up on her own. I realized I would have to take her the hospital tomorrow; hopefully she would be awake by then, though

I looked at the time and realized it was already 12:15. "Shit, I have to go change and meet dad!" I said bursting out. I looked to my mom and I gave her an apologetic look. My mother was no fool; she knew everything I did for Poseidon. She hated it, but there is no way for her to change my mind, so she had learned to accept it.

I was walking out the door three minutes later, but I looked back and said "Take care of her mom." Sally nodded gravely. I turned around and hurried to see my father. I couldn't be late.

* * *

I bolted through the doors of Four Seas Enterprises, my father's company. My father's building was one of the tallest in all of New York City, and at night, with only a few people working it was eerie and bare. I didn't even bother going up to the front desk, I had made plenty of mid-night runs to my father's office that the receptionists didn't ask questions anymore.

I hurried through the elevators doors, finally taking a breath. I had practically run the entire way from my apartment. I also didn't get to take a shower like I had planned, because of Annabeth. Annabeth.

Should I have gone to the police? Or maybe tried to have taken her to the emergency room? As much as I hated to admit it, just the thought of her brought a strange wave of worry coursing through me. Maybe it was good though, the sense of worry, it reminded me I still had a heart. It worried me sometimes that I was losing myself, becoming too much like my father, heartless.

I found himself thinking back to the sight of her in that dimly lit alleyway, alone and dying. So many questions popped into my head. Why was she there in the first place? Who had done that to her? Why would they do that to her? Sure she was a pain in the ass, but it's not like I wanted her dead. Maybe Annabeth wasn't so perfect after all, like she had said. Could it be that she had made mistakes that had gotten her practically killed? It really didn't seem likely.

My train of thought was cut off as the elevator dinged, telling me I had made it to the fourth floor, the floor Poseidon's office was located. The gold doors slid open to reveal a large office with desks scattered around in a strategic pattern, leading all the way to the back of the floor where Poseidon's private office was.

I straightened my back, and walked with confidence through the pathway made by the desks. The walk was short, shorter than I would have liked. I didn't like admitting weakness, but I'd be lying if I said that Poseidon didn't send chills down my back.

I cleared my throat as I knocked on Poseidon's door. The door swung open, revealing a large, burly man. One of Poseidon's goons, all dressed in black with tattoos snaking up and down his massive arm. He grunted, in what I assumed was meant to be a welcome.

I only nodded in response, and skidded around the large man. Now that the man was behind him, I could see my father behind his desk, talking rapidly to the someone on the phone, "Good, glad to hear its done. Maybe now she'll realize we aren't playing around anymore," Poseidon nodded his head as he listened to the other half of the conversation.

I had no clue what my father was talking about and I honestly didn't care. Whatever Poseidon was doing was most likely illegal and immoral, and I had enough of that just dealing with the Half-Bloods.

After a few parting words, Poseidon hung up the phone and turned to look at me. The resemblance between us was startling. My father and I were never really seen in public together, but when we were, we would always get comments on our resemblance. We had the same jet black hair, tan skin, and lanky build. I slightly resented that I look so much like my father. I've never wanted to be associated with my father. Our looks were just another thing that kept us connected.

There were considerable differences though, Poseidon wore a two thousand dollar, pin-stripe suit, while I wore a hoodie and jeans. Poseidon was the epitome of refined, while I looked like an average teenage boy. Poseidon may own a multi-billion dollar company, but my mother and I didn't see a dime of that money. The only time I ever held any considerable amount of cash from my father, was when it was always meant for the Half-Bloods.

Poseidon spoke first, "Hello, son." He said the words in a way that was suppose to be welcoming, but just hearing Poseidon's voice made me want to leave. I had hated my father for a long time, since the time I found out who is real father was, when I was twelve. Their first meeting was certainly something I wished I could forget.

"What am I doing here, Poseidon?" I said with a sigh.

Poseidon scowled, "We talked about this Perseus, you will address me as your father, with respect." His voice was low and menacing, but I didn't show any inclination that Poseidon might have affected him.

"Fine, what am I doing here, father?" I corrected.

Poseidon narrowed his eyes, but replied. "I just thought I should warn you, the situation with the Titans has grown increasingly more serious."

It was a well-known fact that the Titans and the Half Bloods were two feuding gangs. "The Halfbloods and the Titans have never gotten along, so it's really not much of a warning," I said in a mocking tone.

Poseidon raised an eyebrow and clenched his jaw, "Let me remind you son, that even though you are my flesh and blood, I can have you thrown in jail at any moment, because let's not forget that I have the entire police force under my thumb."

Percy's stomach dropped. Poseidon always used threats to get what he wanted, but he rarely threatened me. Whatever was going on with the Titans was serious. I swallowed the anger in my throat and struggled to level my voice, like my father, I had a short temper.

"I'm sorry, continue."

Poseidon nodded, "The Titans have declared war. Now, I have done my best to contain the situation, but the Titan's leader Kronos seems adamant on his threat."

"That doesn't make any sense, Kronos knows he could never win a fight against the Half Bloods. We outnumber them three to one, and even if they had strength in numbers, they don't have the resources powerful enough to beat us. I mean the Half Bloods have you, one of the wealthiest men in the world, and they have no one." I said perplexed.

"That's the problem, the Titans have found someone; someone who is willing and capable to supply them with the resources they need." Poseidon said solemnly.

My stomach clenched. This was serious. If the Titans had the ability to take on the Half Bloods it would mean an all out war between the two gangs.

"Who would be willing to help out the Titan's" I asked.

"That's not important. What is important is that I'm taking care of the situation. If all goes well, the problem should be resolved tonight. Now, I'm giving you this warning in the possibility that my plan doesn't work, be aware of the threat that the Titans oppose." Poseidon warned.

"Don't worry, father, we'll be ready."

* * *

**Annabeth**

I awoke to the worst headache of my life. It felt like someone had bashed my head in. When I opened my eyes, I realized I had no idea where I was. It looked like I was in someone's living room. It was small, but comfortable. Pictures hung from the walls of women and a little boy. I scrunched up my eyebrows when I recognized a picture of Thalia from when she was a little girl. Where was I? How did I get here? I realized I couldn't remember anything from that night. I started to panic.

I immediately shot up into a sitting position, and almost instantly regretted it. My entire body hurt. A shooting pain came up from my spine all the way to my head, spreading throughout my entire body in a hot rage. I managed to stifle a scream that was threatening to come up my throat.

What happened? I thought once again. Before I could ask myself any more questions a woman came rushing towards me. It was the same woman from the pictures on the walls. The woman looked to be in her forties and she seemed to remind me of someone. She had dark black hair that fell in ripples down to her elbows, and she had bright blue eyes. Her narrow face was pretty, but slightly withered down from age and sun. Her blue eyes though, remained luminescent and ageless. She looked so familiar to me and I urged myself to figure out who she was. Everything was just so cloudy in my head, and it irked me to no end.

"Hello, sweetie," the women said gently. She had a tender demeanor about her, but her cautious stance led me to believe that this woman regarded me as more of a wild animal, than a seventeen year old girl.

"Who are you?" I croaked. I meant to make it sound more demanding, but instead it came out choked and gravely. It felt as if I hadn't spoken in weeks. Which made another question pop into my head, how long was I asleep? Five minutes, an hour, a day, a month, who knew? Before I could begin on my rampage of questioning the women spoke.

"My name is Sally. Sally Jackson." Sally told me. Sally's voice was like a blanket. It wrapped around me in a warm and tight embrace and it made me feel as if I were safe.

My's grey eyes grew large in my small face, as realization dawned upon me. Jackson. Somewhere through the haze, it clicked where I knew Sally Jackson from. Percy Jackson had to be her son. They looked so much alike, there was no other explanation.

My eyes suddenly flicked to the pictures on the wall. Percy Jackson, he was little boy with ruffled black hair and sweet smile. He looked the same, but somehow completely different. The little boy in the pictures exudes innocence, whereas the Percy Jackson I knew, was hard and callous. What happened in those ten years to change him so drastically?

Finally I spoke, "Your Percy Jackson's mother, aren't you?"

A smile spread across her face, and blue eyes brightened. "Yes, I am."

"Well, not to be rude or anything but, why am I in your house?" I asked. "Actually, my son and Nico found you in the street and brought you here." She warily continued. "Annabeth, you were unconscious, and hurt pretty badly. You were out there in the cold for God knows how long, you are lucky to even be alive."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion, something I seemed to be doing a lot lately. This time I felt a shot of pain in my forehead. I slowly reached up to my forehead and felt for the cut that seemed cross across my entire forehead. A sick feeling rose up in my stomach. What had happened to me?

The horrible possibilities made my head hurt and my stomach churn. Just then, Nico Di Angelo walked into the room.

"Hey! She's alive!" He exclaimed. Sally gave Nico a pointed look. "What? Come on, it was kind of touch and go there for a while. This is good news!"

My eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Touch and go? Was there ever a possibility I wouldn't have made it?" I said alarmed.

Sally was about to answer when Nico interjected. "Well, at first Percy thought you were dead when we found you. It's been like two hours, we didn't know if you were even going to wake up! So yeah, there was doubt."

Nico plopped himself on the couch next to me, and gave me a bright smile. I'm sure Nico meant to be endearing, but it certainly didn't make me feel any better.

"What Nico is trying to say is, we were very worried about what happened to you. We aren't even sure about the extent of your injuries. We will have to take you to a hospital in the morning, when the roads are clear." Sally said soothingly.

"Is that why you didn't take me to the hospital? Because the roads were bad?" Sally nodded in response. "You have to be thirsty dear, and hungry! I'll go whip something up for you."

"Just so you know, Sally makes the best cookies you will ever eat!" Nico informed me. It was all I could do to offer up a weak smile.

I had almost died that night, and I couldn't remember a thing about it. It was beyond frustrating. It was as if someone was dangling some shiny prize in front of my face, and every time I went to grab it, they would pull out of my reach. That was a game I played with my brothers, ironically. Maybe in some cruel way it was karma. I let that idea slip away, knowing it was ridiculous.

A sickening thought hit me like a ton of bricks. Whoever did this to me could easily do it again. Bile rose up my throat, and I choked it down, wincing. Someone had intentionally almost killed me, but the question remained, why?

A thought bubbled in my head. This was New York City, muggings happened constantly! "Sally, do you have my jeans somewhere?" Sally came out of the tiny kitchen in a flash. "Oh, yes. Hold on one moment!" As quick as she left, Sally was back, holding my jeans.

"I had your clothes in the dryer; they were pretty wet from the snow." Sally explained. I smile, "Thank you."

I took the old jeans hungrily, searching through the pockets. My heart quickened when I pulled out the twenty-dollar bill in my pocket. Why would muggers not check my pockets for money? Sure, they probably took my bag, but why go through all that trouble to knock me out and not at least check my pockets.

I also knew they didn't do it to rape me, I would know that. This attack was on purpose. Someone came after me for a reason, and I had little doubt they wouldn't try again.

I laid my head back down on the lumpy couch pillow. My thoughts were moving a mile a minute, and my brain couldn't keep up. My entire body hurt, and all I wanted to do was sleep.

My eyes had just fluttered closed when I felt a shift on the couch. Nico! I had completely forgotten about him, and I felt terribly guilty for it. He saved my life and I just forgot about him.

My eyes busted open. I suddenly felt dreadfully ungrateful. These people saved my life and I couldn't even offer up a simple thank you!

I turned to Nico, wincing as pain shot up my side, to my spine. "Don't move too quickly. You're going to hurt yourself even worse," Nico said knowingly.

Ignoring him,"God, Nico I am so thankful that you helped me out tonight! I owe you my life! If there is ever anything you need, don't ever hesitate to ask me," I said sincerely.

A sly smile crept on Nico's face, his eyes glinting with mischief. "Anything?" Nico winked at me suggestively.

I rolled my eyes, "Anything but that! I'm too old for you anyway."

"Oh, that's okay I like an older woman," said Nico.

I scowled. "No!"

Nico laughed, good-naturedly. "Don't worry, I'm not one to exploit my heroic-like qualities with women."

I let a bubble of laughter escape my lips. Sally called from the kitchen just then, "Annabeth I made you some food. Would you like to take it in here, or in the living room?"

"I'll come to the kitchen, thanks." I said politely.

I did my best to pick myself up off the couch, but pain flew through my body like a whirlwind. Nico rushed to me, concern falling upon his harsh facial features. He grabbed me before I fell, and had me lean my weight on him. Nico smelt of a strange mix of cologne, booze and smoke. My head was spinning, and I worried I would faint. Nico carefully laid me back upon the couch and told me to stay put.

Nico came back from the kitchen with a sandwich and water in hand. He once again sat down next to me and handed me the water. I took it gratefully, and offered up a barely audible, thank you.

I was embarrassed, I couldn't even stand without feeling like I would pass out. I was so weak, it was exasperating. I was used to feeling strong, now I felt useless and feeble.

I slowly sipped my water, and reached out for the sandwich that Nico had placed on the coffee table in front of me. I ate in silence while Nico watched TV. Every once in a while Nico would glance over at me to make sure I was still okay.

Sally came out eventually to check up on me. I was starting feel less faint and I took the chance to thank Sally properly. "Oh sweetie, it was nothing. I'm just happy the boys found you, and that you're okay."

That reminded me, where was Percy? "Where's your son? I would really like to thank him, too."

Sally's eyes darkened slightly, "Percy is out, he will be back soon though."

All I could do was reply with a simple "oh."

"He had to meet someone, it was very important, otherwise he wouldn't have left you," Sally quickly added.

I wasn't stupid, me and Percy never got along. I was lucky he even took time out of his partying to bring me back to his place. As soon as I was with Sally, he probably dropped me off and thought good riddance. I was nothing more than a nuisance to him, I knew that.

"Oh, that's alright."

The three of us sat in awkward silence for a few seconds, the TV blaring over the absence conversation. My thoughts began to wonder. My grey eyes went wide with realization. My dad. He must be worried about me, I've been gone for hours. And Piper, I promised to text her when I got in the cab.

"Do you mind if I use your phone?" I asked Sally, my voice laced with panic. "Sure, darling."

Sally came back with the phone in hand. I grabbed it and frantically pushed down numbers, My father answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Dad, it's me! Annabeth!"

"Annabeth? It's two in the morning, why are you calling?" My father asked.

"What do you mean why am I calling? I never came home, don't you want to know I'm okay?" I asked, hurt following my words.

"I just assumed you were sleeping over at your friend's house, you are at your friend's house, aren't you?"

Unbelievable, I thought. I was missing for hours and he just assumes I was at friend's house. I was too tired to be angry though, so I let it go.

"Yeah Dad, I'm at Piper's house. I just thought you should know." My voice was free of emotion.

"Night Dad." I didn't give him a chance to say anything, and hung up.

I did my best to avoid Nico and Sally's looks of pity. I hated that look. It's the same look I had gotten for months while my mother was in the hospital, and after she died. The look I hated the most was that pitiful smile, the one that's supposed to make you feel better, but instead it had always made me feel as if I was drowning. I was drowning in pity and sorrow, and each of those pathetic half-smiles reminded me why.

Pointedly disregarding their looks, I punched in Piper's number. Piper answered on the second ring. "Hey, it's me."

"Annabeth! Why the hell didn't you call me?" Anger and relief muffled together in my voice.

A slight smile graced my lips, at least someone still cared. "I'm sorry Piper, I left my phone at your house, and I got a little…preoccupied."

"Preoccupied? Doing what?" Piper said confused.

"Trust me, it's a long story. I'll tell you all about it when you get back from hanging out with your dad," I supplied.

Piper reluctantly answered, "Fine, but you are okay, right?"

I sighed. I was practically killed about two hours ago. I was definitely not okay, physically or mentally. "Yeah Pipes, I'm fine," I said in the best chipper voice I could muster. "I've got to go. Have fun with your dad!"

"Okay, but this conversation is not over! Go to sleep, you still have to go to school!" Piper reprimanded me.

I groaned, and Piper giggled. "Night."

"Night." I hung up. The conversation left me drained, and it was barely five minutes. I handed the phone back to Sally.

All I wanted to do was sleep, but it would take another half an hour to get back to my house, that is if I could even move. I would have to swallow my pride and ask to stay the night.

"Sally, would you mind if i stayed the night?" I asked.

"Well of course, i wasn't going to let you out on those streets, anyhow!" Sally claimed. "You can sleep in Percy's room."

"Oh, no the couch is fine, really." I replied.

"Nonsense, you are our guest, we want you to be as comfortable as possible!" Sally insisted.

I didn't love the idea of sleeping in Percy Jackson's bed. It was probably infected with STD's. Of course, it was a bed though, and it seemed rude to refuse Sally's kindness.

"Well, thank you. If you don't mind, I would like to go and get some rest." I conceded.

Sally nodded, with a sweet smile adorning her face. I wondered what it would be like to have such a caring mother around again, someone to make you a sandwich or to take care of you when you were sick. I had almost forgotten what it was like to have someone to care for you...it was nice.

I wondered how such a sweet and tender woman as Sally Jackson, could spawn such a cold son. Then again, that cold son had just saved my life. Maybe there was more to Percy Jackson then I realized, even if he didn't want to be there when I woke up. Percy still saved my life. Did that make me indebted to Percy? I wasn't sure I liked that idea, but one thing is for sure I would have to thank Percy for what he did for me.

Nico helped me to Percy's room. Nico pulled back the covers of the bed, and gently allowed me to slide underneath them. Nico gave me a half-smile and began to walk out of the room.

"Thank you Nico, for everything." I said in a voice laced with sleep deprivation.

"Anytime. Seriously, when you need a hero, just call." Nico winked, and shut the door behind him.

I was left alone in the darkness of Percy Jackson's room. It was uncomfortable, to say the least. I felt as if I were intruding on something personal. Someone's bedroom spoke a lot about a person. I felt as if I were stepping into a secret part of Percy's life and I felt slightly guilty for it. Soon enough though, sleep started to weigh down on me and I found myself slipping into a blissful dream world.

**A/N So, the mystery finally begins! Who would do such a thing to Annabeth and why? Who is the mysterious benefactor willing to go up against the Half-Bloods? I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Tell me what you think of the story so far! xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy**

By the time I made it back to my apartment, it was almost two thirty in the morning. I walked through the apartment as silently as I could, figuring everyone was asleep. The apartment was pitch black, except for a lamp that I assumed my mother had left on for me. I wondered if Annabeth had woken while I was gone.

Low whimpers tore through the silent apartment. I walked around to the kitchen and made my way to the living room where Nico was passed out on the couch. Nico's face was in the cushion, muffling his snores. I pursed my lips. Nico was definitely not the person I had just heard.

The soft moans drifting in the air, I finally realized, were coming from my bedroom. When I reached my room, I quietly pulled open my door, revealing a small shape tossing and turning in my bed.

"No...stop! Please…" The figure moaned.

Annabeth was thrashing in her sleep. I hurried over to the bed. I grabbed her shoulders trying to restrain her while also trying to waking her up. I shook her gently trying to pull her out of her nightmare.

Annabeth's grey eyes snapped open. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her entire body was flush with struggle. Her heart pounded so heavily in her chest, I could feel the vibrations from where my hands were still placed on her shoulders.

"Annabeth, calm down. It was only a dream." I tried to soothe her. To be completely honest, I had no idea what I was doing. Words to describe me usually included, brooding, sarcastic, and temperamental, comforting was not one of them.

I left my hands on her shoulders, hoping that a simple touch would help to calm her down. Once Annabeth's heartbeat began to slow to a normal pace, she finally spoke.

"Percy?" She whispered.

I only nodded, worried I might still scare her.

"I'm sorry I'm in your bed. I should get going." Her voice was small and frail.

She began to sit up and as a result her face twisted in pain.

"Stop," I pushed annabeth back on the bed. "It's fine Annabeth, really. I'll just sleep on the floor or something."

"No, you've done enough for me tonight. I really shouldn't even be here." Annabeth's voice was choked and scratchy. She wouldn't even look me in the eye. I really wasn't sure what I was suppose to say.

I had been so focused on keeping Annabeth alive, I hadn't stopped to think what I would say to her when she actually woke up. I mean what are you suppose to say to a girl you agreed never to talk to again. Of course it was even more complicated with the saving her life thing.

Finally she tilted her head to look me in the eye. Her face was puffy and splotchy, with blonde curls frizzing at the crown of her head. The cut on her forehead wasn't as visible in the darkness, and she was covered in flannel pajamas so I couldn't see how bad her bruising was either. All together, Annabeth looked like a train wreck.

"Don't be ridiculous Annabeth, you can't even sit up." I said.

Her eyes lowered again and she sighed deeply. "Percy, I'm grateful for what you did for me tonight, but we both know the truth. The only reason you brought me back here was because you had to, it's not like you wanted to. I seriously doubt that you want me here now that awake and functioning."

Unbelievable, Annabeth Chase thought that low of me, that I would kick her out the second she was awake, or that I wouldn't even want to save her. I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt just a bit. It sucked when someone had literally no faith in you.

"Look Annabeth, I didn't save you because I felt like I had to, I did it because there was never even a choice. I was never going to leave you to die in the snow. I know we don't get along, and that you think I'm some horrible person; but I would never do that to anybody." My voice was level and sincere.

"Percy, I don't think you're a horrible person. You saved my life, a bad person wouldn't do that."

"Then I don't understand why you think I would kick you out," I said confused.

"You dropped me off at your house like I was nothing." She said quietly.

A deep groan escaped my throat. I had left her, and now she thought that I never cared about her. Annabeth and I had never been friends or even got along, but now that I had saved her, it almost felt like she was my responsibility. I felt almost obligated to care about her and her well-being.

"Annabeth, I had to leave. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't important. I want you to stay here and get better. I'll take you to the hospital in the morning, okay?"

"Fine." Annabeth conceded.

I just sat on the bed for a second listening to her labored breathing when I got up the courage to ask her, "Do you know what happened to you tonight?"

She closed her eyes and turned her head away from me. "I don't remember anything." She whispered so softly I could barely hear her reply.

Annabeth obviously didn't want to talk. I could understand, she was attacked and I wasn't exactly the first person she would go running to talk about it to. I had gotten up to leave and I had the door halfway shut behind me, when she spoke again.

"I dreamt about it."

I turned around to see her staring up at me in the darkness. Thats what her nightmare was. That was why she was so distraught when I had woken her up. She was dreaming of her attack.

"In my dream there were these three guys. They just kept taunting me, like they were enjoying it. I couldn't see their faces in the dream, but I remember their voices. I remember every punch, every kick, every touch, everything. Except their faces. I could feel the pain too. I begged them to stop, but they kept saying that I deserved it. Then you woke me. You saved me, again." By then I could hear her choking on sobs.

I had never seen Annabeth look as vulnerable as she looked then. In that moment I knew I was completely screwed. Annabeth Chase and I were now connected. I couldn't just leave her after tomorrow and act like nothing had ever happened. Annabeth was scared and she needed help. Deep down I knew that I was the only person that would ever be able to help her. How the hell I was to do that, was beyond me. Just then was the longest conversation we'd had without getting into a fight. Once Annabeth was at her full strength and talking back to me every two seconds, I might be the one that tried to kill her.

I had to try though, to help her. To be there for her. I also wanted to find the bastards that did this to her and unleash the wrath of the Half-Bloods on them. We were in this together.

I walked back over and sat at the foot of my bed.

"We are going to find whoever did this to you, I promise."  
"We?" Annabeth questioned.

"Like it or not, but I'm a part of this too. And besides no one can put a hit out on Half-Blood soil and think they can get away with it." I told her.

She stayed quiet for a while. "You saved my life tonight, and now you're offering to help me, thank you Percy. Really, thank you. Today, when you said I didn't know you. You were right, I don't know you. But if this is who you really are, then you are worth getting to know."

Annabeth continued to surprise me. Even at her most vulnerable state she remained bold. I was at a loss for words, so I said nothing. I got up and left the room, but not before I told Annabeth good night.

I stole the blanket that was draped over the couch, and took out a pillow from the closet. I situated the pillow on the carpet and wrapped the blanket around me. Tomorrow would be interesting, I thought as I fell asleep to the sound of Nico's snoring.

* * *

**Annabeth**

I didn't get much sleep that night. After my talk with Percy, which was probably the strangest conversation I had ever had, I couldn't fall asleep. I don't think I wanted to either, somehow I knew those dreams would be waiting for me on the other side of unconsciousness and it made me sick to think about.

Once the sun peaked its way into the window, I figured it was safe for me to get up. I was stiff and I felt like there was a hot metal rod up my back, but I managed to get out of bed. My bare feet padded on the wooden floor as I made my way up to the bathroom. I walked through the living room and I saw Nico and Percy passed out. Nico was snoring and Percy was drooling, the two made an interesting pair.

I smiled to myself and made it to the bathroom. What I really needed was a shower, but I didn't want to wake anyone up, so I settled for washing my face. It was the first time I had looked in the mirror since the attack and it made me want to cry, all over again.

My entire face was deathly pale and covered in scratches. My left cheek was black and blue and the cut along my forehead looked angry and red. The person in the mirror looked nothing like me. The question once again popped into my mind, who would do this to me and for no apparent reason?

I must have stared at myself in the mirror for a good five minutes, with water running. A knock on the door just about gave me a heart attack.

"Are you okay in there sweetie?" Sally called through the door.

I hadn't noticed the tears slipping down my cheeks. I think I was having one of those out-of-body experiences, where my mind slipped away somewhere else. I shook my head and gathered my thoughts. I quickly turned off the running water and called back to Sally.

"I'm fine, just trying to get some hot water."

"Alright, feel free to take a shower. I'll slip your clothes in later." She told me.

She didn't have to tell me twice. I couldn't wait to get the remnants of last night washed off. The hot water felt nice on my sore body. Once I got out of the shower I didn't even bother to look in the mirror. My entire body looked like I had been hit by a Mac truck. I don't think there wasn't a spot on me that didn't have a mark. I would have to be completely covered for the next few weeks, I guess that's one perk of being attacked in the winter; you have clothes to cover up the bruising. Yay.

Sally had set out my clothes from the day before on the sink while I was in the shower. I quickly slipped them on to get away from the cold air. I walked out of the bathroom, and found myself walking into the kitchen.

Sally was making breakfast when I walked in. It smelt of bacon and freshly made pancakes. I couldn't remember the last time anyone made a home cooked breakfast in my family.

"Annabeth, good morning. How are you feeling?" Sally asked when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"I've been better," I said sheepishly.

"Well maybe a nice warm breakfast will make you feel better," Sally said.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Do you want any help?"

Sally looked at me and she let a warm smile slip onto her face. "Of course! Percy never offers to help, but that's mostly because he doesn't get up before noon."

I laughed a little at that. The way she talked about her son, well it was nice. It reminded me of how my mother used to talk about me.

Sally and I got to work in the kitchen. I helped her whip up more batter for the pancakes, while she fried the bacon. Working in that kitchen seemed so normal, so rudimentary, that it allowed me to forget about the night before.

I hadn't realized the weight in my shoulders that must have settled in last night until I noticed it's absence. That kitchen was freeing. Sally made me feel so much at home it made my chest hurt. I had forgotten what that felt like.

"Well it looks like we're all done! We make a good team Annabeth!"

I laughed a little, "Yeah, if you ever need help with pancakes, I'm your girl."

She smiled and patted me on the shoulder as she was leaving the room, "I must go wake up the sleeping beauties." She rolled her eyes at me before she left.

I decided I should set the table for everyone. It was the least I could do after everything they had done for me. I went searching through the cupboards for plates, and once I found them, they just so happened to be on the top shelf. I wasn't exactly the tallest girl either, so it would make this more difficult.

I leaned up on my tip-toes and had to stretch my entire body. A small scream escaped me before I could stop it. My ribs felt like they were popping out of my sides and it left me breathless.

Sally, Percy, and Nico all came running into the kitchen. By then I was on the floor in a heap. I tried to get back up, but i ended up sliding back to the cold tile floor. I felt completely pathetic.

"Annabeth what happened?" Sally asked, concern taking over her voice.

"I was just trying to reach the plates. I'm sorry I thought I could do it," I said through a labored breath. It hurt to breathe. I was starting to seriously wonder if I had broken a rib.

"Why the hell would you do that? _I _can barely reach those plates," Percy said.

"I was just trying to help." I whispered.

All of their faces turned to sympathy within a second. It looked like they had just seen someone kick a puppy. Maybe in a way they had. I suddenly felt even worse.

I sighed. "Can one of you guys help me up?"

All three of them were by my side in a second. I felt six hands tugging on my body. I was being pulled in three different directions and I thought I was going to faint from the pain.

"Maybe just one at a time," I said through the haze.

All three of them let go of me at once. I fell straight on the hard tile. I landed with and "oof".

"I feel like there is some serious miscommunication going on here." I grunted into the floor.

"Oh, Annabeth. We're so sorry," Sally said sincerely.

"Annabeth, you should really work on your communication skills," Nico decided to inform me.

"Yeah, Nico I'll get right on that," I groaned.

"Shut up, Nico" Percy reprimanded.

I felt someone's hands wrap around my waist and was slowly brought to my feet. I turned my head and realized Percy's face was only inches from mine. He looked different. He was in a t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was in ten different directions. He didn't look like the Percy Jackson I knew. This Percy looked too real, not anything like his normal perfection.

A small giggle escaped my lips. "Did you hit your head or something?" Percy asked.

"No, your hair looks ridiculous," I continued to laugh in his face.

"Okay, now I know you hit your head. No sane person could ever laugh at my looks, they usually stare in awe," Percy said.

That just made me laugh harder. Soon Sally and Nico began to join in.

"I can still drop you, you know," Percy grumbled.

I narrowed my eyes at him in a silent dare. "You wouldn't."

"You have no idea what I'm capable of," Percy warned.

The joking suddenly turned a little too serious. This Percy, the one that looked like any other teenage boy, was not the real Percy Jackson. The real Percy Jackson was a dangerous gang leader, some who couldn't be trusted. Just because we had one conversation last night without us actually fighting, didn't make us friends.

"Well Percy, why don't you go get ready. Annabeth should get to the hospital as soon as possible." Sally said trying to ease the tension.

I was about to argue, when I realized it was pointless. I could barely stand, let alone get myself to a hospital. I would have to come to terms with the fact that I was helpless, at least for the time-being.

"Yeah, Mom. Sure." Percy helped me over to a chair and left the room to go and get ready.

"Well, who wants pancakes?" Sally asked.

* * *

I always hated hospitals. I probably shouldn't though, I mean I practically grew up in one. My mother had cancer. She was in and out of the hospital constantly for five years. I of course always came with her.

Percy ended up taking me to the same hospital where my mother had been treated all those years ago, the Johnson Memorial hospital. In my time at the hospital, I got to know the staff pretty well. I would come and visit them occasionally, but not very often. Not a big fan of hospitals, remember?

I mostly only came to visit for selfish reasons. When I missed my mother I would always go to the Johnson Memorial. They would always talk about my mother with me, and sometimes that's all I needed. My father never talks about my mother anymore.

I felt guilty sometimes that I never actually visited the hospital because I missed the staff, I would visit because I missed my mom. Maybe it's strange and twisted that a place where my mother endured so much pain would become a place of such solace, but it was the only place I ever felt close to her.

The halls of Johnson Memorial held a lot of memories, good and bad, and they all came flooding back to me as I stepped through the doors once again. Percy had to help me walk through the lobby. Ever since my little incident this morning it had been nearly impossible for me to walk without hobbling over in pain.

Percy guided me up to the front desk, where Jeanine sat typing away. Out of the entire hospital staff, Jeanine was by far my favorite. Mostly because her and my mom had become such close friends. Jeanine was one of the few people in the world that understood what it felt like when my mom had died, because she got to experience how wonderful my mother was.

Jeanine looked up for a split second and then back down at her computer. Suddenly her head snapped right back in our direction.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah, Jeanine, it's me." I reassured her.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

I really didn't feel like recounting last night's events all over again, and Percy must've realized that, because he chose to explain for me. By the time Percy was done, Jeanine practically had tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe its been six months since I've seen you and this is how you show up!" Jeanine said.

"Oh, sweetie I have to call the police and file a report."  
"Jeanine, that's not necessary, there is no evidence left. Even if there was it's buried under two inches of snow.

"That may be true, but it's protocol. Also, you never know. Maybe they will know more than you think." Jeanine suggested.

"I hope so," I said in a small voice.

"Why don't you two just sit down, and I'll go get Dr. Apollo." Jeanine said.

Dr. Apollo had been my mother's doctor during treatment. I never really liked him. He always spoke in riddles, he never got around to the truth. Just once, I wished a doctor could have been straight about how sick my mother really was.

"That's okay, I'm sure he's busy. Whoever isn't with a patient now, will be fine." I said.

"Don't be ridiculous Annabeth, Dr. Apollo will want to see you anyway." Jeanine insisted.

I nodded and started to walk to the waiting room, with Percy's help of course. Once he sat me down, he moved to sit next to me.

I really didn't like hospitals. It smelt sterile and no one smiled, except for the nurses, and those were fake, perky smiles. Now that I thought about it, hospitals are all fake. Nurses and doctors do everything in their power to make you feel like everything is okay, but it's all an illusion. If everything were okay, I'd be at school falling asleep to the sound of Ms. Dodd's voice now.

"So, how do you know that receptionist?" Percy asked me.

We had barely talked since he had went to get ready that morning, so I was surprised when he spoke.

"My mom, she was sick for a while. I used to come here all the time," I answered. I've never minded talking about my mother being sick. Yes, it sucked, but it happened. My mom had cancer and it was a part of her life, so it deserved to be remembered.

"Oh, is she…" I could tell what Percy was asking, and that he didn't want to come right out and say it.

"She died when I was nine, she had cancer." I answered his unasked question.

Percy closed his eyes and turned his head away from me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." Percy said remorsefully.

I touched his arm, and he looked back over to me.

"It's okay, really. I dealt with her death a long time ago."

Percy continued to look at me strangely, and I couldn't quite decipher what he was thinking. Just then, a nurse I didn't know called my name, breaking Percy and I's eye contact.

Percy helped me to my feet, and guided me to the nurse. The nurse gripped my arm, and began to guide me down a long hallway.

"Wait, Percy are you coming?" I asked before I could stop myself. It was selfish of me to ask, he had already done so much for me, but I really didn't want to be alone in that stupid hospital.

Percy looked surprised but he recovered quickly. "What can't stand the thought of being parted from me?" He said through a cocky smile.

I rolled my eyes at him, and tried to control the embarrassed blush the heated up my cheeks.

"I'm just kidding Chase." Percy began to follow us down the hallway, and finally we made it to my room.

"Doctor Apollo should be here soon, but in the mean time, I'm going to have to draw some blood." The nurse told me. I wasn't a giant fan of needles, but I figured it couldn't possible be as painful as my ribs were at the moment.

The nurse worked quickly, which I was thankful for and I barely felt a thing. The nurse left soon, but not before she offered Percy a shy smile, which he in turn replied with a wink. I once again rolled my eyes.

Not too soon after, Dr. Apollo was walking through the door.

"Annabeth, Jeanine said you were here. Of course I wish I were seeing you on better circumstances" Apollo greeted.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

Apollo turned to Percy and greeted him also. "You must be the fella' that saved Annabeth, I am Dr. Apollo."

Apollo thrust out his hand, looking for a handshake. Percy shook his hand hesitantly. I don't think Percy was accustomed to such formal greetings. Apollo walked back over to me, where I was sitting on the stiff hospital bed.

"So tell me Annabeth, what happened?"

I told him I was attacked, and that I didn't remember a thing about it. He then went on to ask me all the normal doctor questions, "Where does it hurt?" or "Did you feel that, or that?" Basically that was how it all went down, until I had to go and get x-rays to make sure I didn't have any internal bleeding.

Turns out I had no internal bleeding, but I had two broken ribs. Also, the major gash on my forehead should have gotten stitches as soon as it happened, and now it was too late. Apollo said it would probably scar, but it would heal eventually. Other than that, all I had was minor bruising, and he said that would heal up in a few weeks.

"I am going to prescribe you pain medication for your ribs. Your ribs should heal in about four weeks. Feel free to come back in you have any more complications." Apollo said.

"Sure, thanks Dr. Apollo," I said.

"Of course, and next time you visit, it better be to just say hi," He said as he was walking out.

"Alright, ready to go crip?" Percy asked me.

"Don't call me that." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Whatever you want...crip."  
"If it didn't hurt to move now, I would so hit you" I threatened.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Little Annie is threatening me." Percy mocked.

"Alright, no one calls me-" I was cut off by a knock on the door.

Two police officers came waltzing in through the door. One was tall, lanky man most likely in his forties. While the other was a short woman, around thirty.

I heard Percy curse under his breath. He probably wasn't a big fan of cops, being a gang leader and all.

"Hello Ms. Chase. I am officer Crawford and this is my partner, officer Griswold." The woman said.

"Hello," I said meekly.

"We are just going to ask you some questions about what happened to you last night, is that alright?" She asked me.

"That's fine," I sighed. I was starting to get really tired of talking about last night.

"Look, why don't you guys come back to tomorrow or something. She's tired and I'm sure she doesn't feel like talking about this again." Percy interjected.

"And who are you?" The man, Officer Griswold asked.

"I am Percy Jackson." Percy gave them a confident smile.

Both of the officer's faces turned white. They knew who he was of course. Or more accurately, they knew what he had done.

"Percy Jackson, how strange to find you in the middle of this little attack," Griswold said sarcastically.

Percy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "C'mon, you can't possibly think I had anything to do with this. I'm the one that saved her life for christ's sake!"

"Well it is a little convenient that you just so happened to find her." Officer Crawford interjected.

"Hold on," I said. "I was attacked by three guys, and I remember their voices. None of them sounded anything like Percy. He had nothing to do with this."

"See, I'm completely innocent." Percy defended. "Why don't you do your job, and investigate who really did this to her instead of blindly blaming me."

Percy was close to shouting by the time he was finished talking. Percy really didn't like cops. Finally the two officers averted their focus back on me. They asked me a bunch of questions, most of which I didn't know the answer to.

"It was most likely just a mugging, I'm sure you'll be fine." Officer Griswold concluded.

"But they didn't take any money from my pockets," I said.

"Maybe they got spooked and ran," said Crawford.

"Are you kidding me? They take the time to beat her to a pulp, but they get scared as soon as they try to get the money from her. That is bullshit." Percy said with anger.

"Well do you have any idea who could have done this? Did you see anything when you found her?" Officer Crawford asked.

"No, but the only people I know in this town that would put a hit out on some girl, would be the Titans." Percy added.

I looked over in confusion at Percy. He never said anything about the Titans. Even if they did attack me, they would have had no reason for it.

"Do you have any proof of that?" Crawford asked.

"No, but it certainly fits their character." Percy said.

"I don't know, sounds a lot like the Half-bloods to me," Officer Griswold argued.

Percy narrowed his eyes and said, "The half-bloods had nothing to do with this."

I was starting to get extremely confused. Everyone was just throwing around names, and none of it made any sense. I had never done anything that would warrant an attack. I had never goaded on either gang. Well, maybe Percy. Percy and I did fight a lot, and we had just had a major fight that day. It was also quite convenient that he found me last night…

No, what was I thinking? Percy saved my life, there was no way he would have done this to me. Was there? So many unanswered questions were swirling in mind and it was giving me a headache.

"I think it's time we left." Percy said.

Percy went to help me up from the bed, but I hesitated for a split second. I don't really know who Percy Jackson is. Could I trust him? I would have to for the time-being.

I allowed him to pull me from the bed and from that hospital, away from the police officers, and the lingering memories.

* * *

**A/N So the plot thickens... Annabeth isn't sure if she can really trust Percy anymore. Could Percy and the Half-bloods really be behind this? Or maybe the Titans? Who knows? I really want to thank everyone for taking the time to read this. Also to everyone that reviewed, thank you so so so so much! I love hearing from you all! ****As always let me know what you think and if you have any comments or suggestions! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey, sorry I took so long to update, I was just having a really hard time writing this chapter. I know exactly where I want this story to go and how it will end, but there is just a lot of pieces that have to fit together first to get to the right outcome of the story. I guess I was just having trouble trying to tie everything together this chapter. But, anyway here it is. Hope you like it! Please don't forget to review, I love feedback! xoxo**

Percy

My knuckles turned white as I gripped on to the steering wheel. I hated to admit it, but the cops had gotten under my skin. How could they just accuse me and the Half-Bloods for what happened to Annabeth? But, If I were being honest, the cops weren't the only thing that was bothering me, it was Annabeth.

Annabeth wouldn't even look at me. Did she think that I hadn't notice when she hesitated to come with me? If she didn't want come with me, she should have stayed at the hospital with Officer tweedle dee and tweedle dum.

Annabeth's constant tapping on the car window was also starting to grate on my fried nerves. I had, had enough. I swerved the car to the side of the road and brought it to an abrupt stop. Annabeth's hands slammed against the dashboard.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Annabeth screamed at me.

"What is the matter with me? What is the matter with you?" I yelled back at her.

"I'm not the one that almost just got us killed!"

"No, you're right. I only just saved your life!'

Annabeth looked at me like I had grown two heads. I just sat there trying to calm down my breathing. I counted twenty cars that passed by us on the side of the road before I turned to look back at Annabeth. Her eyes were the size of saucers. Dark circles were prominent against her still pale skin. I wondered if she even slept at all last night. Then, all I felt at once, was guilt. Annabeth had gone through so much in the past twelve hours. She was scared and confused, and I was only making it worse for her.

I sighed. I was a total asshole.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm angry about those cops." I couldn't handle looking at her innocent and slightly scared face, so I settled for looking ahead at the road.

"Percy, I'm sorry. They had no right to blame you for what happened." Annabeth said.

I felt her small hand wrap around my fore arm, which caused me look back at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you did this." She said. Her grey eyes glistened. Her eyes were so clear I could see my reflection through them. I looked like hell. My eyes were wild and my entire face was flushed with anger.

"You don't have to say that. I saw you. You believed every word they were saying." I said in a low voice.

Her eyes lidded slightly, and she sighed. "I was confused. I _am _confused. I have no idea who could have done this to me and everyone was just throwing around names. Percy, I just don't know what to believe and I don't know who I can trust."

She bit her lip, which I assume was an attempt to stop the tears in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. In the past twenty-four hours I had seen Annabeth cry. Twice. Annabeth would never cry in front of anyone, especially not me. She needed help.

I knew I was suppose to be the one that helped her. I just didn't know how to. Annabeth wasn't just some girl who needed your attention for ten minutes and she would be fine. Annabeth needed support. If I helped, which I had already said I would, I couldn't just drop her off at her house and never talk to her again. We would have to figure this out together, because I couldn't turn my back on her. She just looked so lost and afraid.

"You can trust me, I promise." I tried to implore. She didn't look convinced.

"Percy, when you said you would help me find whoever did this to me, you didn't actually mean that. Or did you?"

"Annabeth, I meant it. I am going to help you."

"Why? Why would you even want to help me? You've done enough you know, there's no need to. And, I certainly don't you need you to feeling sorry for me, if that is what this is about." Annabeth told me.

She just didn't get it. Hell, I barely even understood it. This obligation I felt to her was strange. I liked it though, this helping thing. I had become so consumed in the Half-Bloods and my father's antics that the opportunity to help someone else was...refreshing.

"Look, I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you. It's hard to explain, but this is just something I need to do, for you and me." I tried to convey.

Her grey eyes darkened, I could see the intelligence behind them, trying to make sense of my words. I could understand her reluctance to believe me, let alone trust me. It was obvious I was going to have to prove to her that I was serious. Her nose scrunched up, she was still confused.

"I just don't understand what's in it for you." Annabeth said.

"That's just it, there isn't anything in it for me. But, when I found you last night, your life was literally in my hands. I did something good, something really good. Maybe I just want to do something right, for once." I told her.

She gave me this strange look that I couldn't quite decipher. She just kept staring too, to the point where it was starting to get uncomfortable.

"I understand I'm inexplicably handsome, but there is no need to stare."

She blinked and a blush fluttered to her pale cheeks.

"You're a lot different from who I thought you were Percy Jackson." She said finally.

I sighed.

"So it would seem."

I started the car once again, and made my way back on the road.

* * *

I dropped Annabeth off at her house after the hospital visit. We didn't talk after our little 'heart to heart', besides her incessant bickering about my music. I almost lost my grip on the steering wheel trying to keep her away from the radio. She stopped after that.

Since I spent all morning at the hospital with Annabeth, I didn't even bother going to school that day. I went straight to the auto shop. The auto shop was a cover my father created for the Half-Bloods to make less than sanitary deals with certain clients under the table. When we weren't making deals though, the auto shop was just like any other of its kind. All the gang members were welcome to work at the shop, and most of the guys spent a lot of our time there.

The shop was quiet because most of the Half-Bloods were at school. They used to skip class on a regular basis until I told them that if they kept skipping, I would kick them out of the gang. Just because my future would most likely always be with the Half-Bloods didn't mean that theirs had to be. I wanted them to get out of the business, to graduate high school, get a job, do something with their lives besides be a part of the Half-Bloods.

I had just gotten to work when I heard the metal door in the front of the shop swing open. I grabbed a rag to wipe off some of oil that clung to my hands, as I walked out front to see who was at the door. I was surprised at who I saw, to say the least. Luke Castellan the leader of the Titans stood at the foot of the door.

"What the hell are you doing here, Castellan? Are you trying to start a war?" I asked incredulously.

He smirked at me. Dirty blonde hair fell into his dark blue eyes and as he smirked the scar on his cheek wrinkled on his face.

"Well now that you mention it, I'm here on official business. Kronos would like for me to pass on a message." He said in a voice filled with malice. Kronos was the leader of the Titans. He was always trying to find a way to take down the Half-Bloods.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well you better make it quick, before I decide you've overstayed your welcome."

Luke just laughed like I was his best friend and I had said something funny.

"Kronos would like to make it clear that the days of your gang ruling the New York streets are over. The time for the Half-Bloods is done, it's the TItans time now."

"Do you realize what you are saying? You are asking for a war and I think we both know who would win." I reasoned.

"Oh Percy, you see the Titans numbers are growing, quite rapidly too. Also, I don't know if your daddy told you or not, but the Titans now have an anonymous backer who is willing to give us all the resources we need to take the Half-Bloods down," Luke sneered.

Well, I guess my fathers plan didn't work too well last night. The Half-Bloods had a serious threat on their hands if what Luke was saying was the truth. My question was, who was stupid enough to go against the Half-Bloods or more accurately my father.

"Anonymous backer huh? Sounds like they're too scared to even show their face. I would be scared too, if I were trying to go up against the most feared gang in New York city."

Luke narrowed his eyes.

"I don't make deals with clients Kronos does, and it's my job to see those deals through. The deal with our backer is that we end the Half-Bloods and that is exactly what I intend to do." Luke threatened.

"Then I guess this means war."

* * *

Annabeth

Once I got home from the hospital I went straight to bed. To my displeasure I found that the memories of the attack continued to haunt me in my dreams. I slept as much as I could, but I usually woke up screaming. My father came to check on me once.

I had decided I wasn't going to tell my father about the attack for two reasons. There was nothing he could do, and I was so tired of thinking about it. If my father didn't know about it, he would never ask about it. It was dark in my room when he came to check on me, so he couldn't see any cuts or bruises. I sent him away as quickly as I could.

I got up extra early that morning to take a shower. After I got out of the shower I found an old pair of hair cutting scissors. I grimaced at the old things and what I was about to do. I closed my eyes and snipped. I had bangs, the perfect cover for the gash across my forehead.

I looked at my new hair in the mirror. It wasn't horrible. My blonde locks were almost dry by the time I was done covering the bruises across my cheeks with makeup. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a thick scarf that would cover the bruises on my neck, and a pair of worn jeans. I looked myself over in the mirror, and I was pleased to see no signs of an attack.

On the other hand I could definitely still feel the aftermath of the attack. It was a struggle to get down the stairs of my house. I winced at every step. When the twins tugged on my arms I had to bite down a scream, and when my wonderful step mother threw my backpack at my chest I just about fainted.

I had to beg my father for the keys to his car, because there was no way I would be able to walk to school. I opened the door to leave, but instead I found Percy Jackson on my door step. I raised an eyebrow at him. He just smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Figured you'd need a ride, considering the whole fractured ribs thing you've got going on." He said.

Just then, Susan, my step mother walked by. She stopped mid-stride when she saw Percy standing in the entryway. She came to stand behind me.

"Annabeth, who's this?" She said in a motherly tone. I rolled my eyes at her, and her fake attitude.

"No one, Susan." I replied curtly.

"No one? Now Annabeth is that any way to treat your sav-"

"This is Percy Jackson," I said, interrupting Percy before he could finish his sentence. He gave me a questioning look, but must have let it go because he said nothing. Susan couldn't know about what happened last night, because she would tell my father.

"Annabeth, it's rude to interrupt people." Susan reprimanded. "It's nice to meet you Percy. Are you taking Annabeth to school?"

I said no at the same time Percy said yes.

"Well, it looks like you two have a little bit of discussing to do. Oh, and just as a reminder you have to pick up the twins today. Then, I need you to come home and do chores, since you were gone all last night." Susan told me as she walked off.

I pursed my lips in annoyance at her fleeting form. I turned back to Percy who seemed to be waiting patiently at the door.

"So, are you coming or what?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"I'm talking about taking you to school." He said sounding exasperated.

"Why would you do that?"

He sighed deeply. "Because I figured you couldn't walk, and you'd be safer with me anyway."

"I have my dad's car keys." I said pushing past him. I started walking to my dads car, but Percy started following me down the driveway.

"Well I'm offering to take you," Percy said.

"Yes, and I'm declining." I replied.

Percy's green eyes flashed for a second. "Can you not be such a pain in the ass, for just two seconds?" He asked.

"Excuse me? I didn't ask for you to show up on my doorstep!" I yelled at him.

"No, you didn't but I thought I would do something nice, since I knew you wouldn't be able to walk to school!" He screamed back at me.

"I don't need your pity or your help!" I cried.

He looked taken aback for a second, and his tense shoulders relaxed.

"You're kidding right? That's what this is about, your pride? Come on Annabeth, I'm just trying to prove to you that you can trust me." He said in a calm voice.

I sighed. Maybe I was over reacting. I was just tired of feeling helpless. Truth be told, I was excited I would get to drive to school. I could be alone, and do something by myself. Yesterday I felt so weak, and I hated it. I liked doing things on my own, to be in control of certain things.

"I'm sorry, Okay. I just don't like people doing things for me. I appreciate what you are trying to do though." I said, finally.

He nodded. "So can I drive you to school, or are you going to bite my head off again?"

"Yeah," I conceded.

I started walking to his car while putting my dad's car keys into my backpack. He opened the door for me, which surprised me. It was so...gentlemen-like.

"Thanks," I said, trying to mask the surprise in my voice.

I slipped into the car in an awkward angle, so as not to bend my torso. School was going to be loads of fun, sitting in hard wooden desks all day long.

Percy took off down the street. I told him a back way to Goode High School. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes listening to his god-awful music. I kept my mouth shut about the music though, because yesterday we practically died fighting over it.

"So, what was up with you back at the house; when you interrupted me?" Percy inquired, while staring ahead at the road.

"I didn't tell my family what happened." I replied.

Percy snapped his head back to look at me. He gave me a "you can't be serious", kind of look.

"Why would you not tell your parents?"  
"Because, I was tired of talking about it," was all I said.

"So, you're just not going to them? Because you don't _feel_ like telling them? I mean, they have to know." He said.

"You don't get it, you don't know my family. It wouldn't make a difference if they knew or not." I tried to explain.

"Yes, it would. They need to know. You can't be doing chores or driving for one thing. And your family should know that you're in danger, that _they_ are in danger."

I hadn't even thought about that possibility. What if whoever attacked me came to my house. My entire family was in danger. Sure, we don't get along but I care about the twins and my Dad. Susan on the other hand, was a different story.

"Do you really think that my family could be in danger?" I asked.

"As long as you're in danger, so is everyone around you." He answered.

A sick feeling was beginning to rise up in my stomach.

* * *

Percy helped me out of his car when we got to school. We got quite a few stares too. Most people were not used to seeing Percy Jackson and I within a hundred feet of each other, let alone in the same car together.

"People are staring," I said under my breath to Percy.

He smirked. "You'll get used to it, Chase."

I just shook my head. "Well I need to find Thalia and Piper, so I'll see you later?"

"Yea, I need to take care of some stuff." Percy said vaguely.

"Sounds cryptic. Is it official Half-Blood business?" I said in mocking professional voice.

"Yes." Percy said dryly. He didn't look amused. If we were to be hanging around each other more, he better get used to my humor.

I squared my shoulders and stood up straight as I walked into Goode High School. If I stood up straight, walking wasn't completely unbarable. I made my way to my locker where found Thalia and Piper talking. I walked over to them.

"Yeah, my dad even took me to this really amazing restaurant for lunch." I heard Piper say, she must have been recounting her day with her father.

"Hey," I said to both of the girls.

"Annabeth! I was just telling Thalia about my day off yesterday." Piper said sounding extremely chipper.

"Yea, she was. Now, how about you tell us about your day off yesterday," Thalia said with a hint of accusation in her voice.

"I was sick," I said.

I had decided that I wasn't going to tell anyone. I didn't want anyone worrying about me. Percy and Nico were the only ones that had to know.

"You were? Because you sounded really weird on the phone the other night." Piper questioned.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't call you. I was really sick, up all night puking my guts out." I was hoping the more disgusting and graphic I made my story, the less questions they would ask.

"Oh, you poor thing." Piper said.

Thalia raised up to fingers and made a cross with them. "Stay away! I do not want your germs!"

"Thank you for the concern, Thalia." I said sarcastically. "But, I'm not contagious. I feel fine now. It must have been one of those twenty-four hour things."  
"Okay, I understand the whole sick thing, but why did you cut your hair?" Thalia asked.

I had almost forgotten about my hair. I had always told Piper and Thalia that I had hated bangs. I had them when I was four, I never looked good in them.

"I decided I needed a change. A new me." I lied.

"You hate bangs, though." Piper said.

"Right, I do." I scrambled to come up with something. "I told my family that I wanted to get a haircut. My twin brothers felt bad for me when I was sick, so they thought cutting my hair in my sleep would make me feel better. They cut so much off the front, I had to get bangs."

I lied so smoothly, it scared me just a little.

Thalia and Piper both bursted out laughing.

"I can not believe your brothers would do that! You must have killed them!" Piper said through her laughter.

"Trust me I wanted to, but they did it to make me feel better."

"That is kind of sweet, I guess." Piper offered.

"Oh god, incoming." Thalia said. She was reffering to something behind me.

I was about to turn around until someone was kind enough to do it for me. I was whipped around by the shoulder to be face to face with Drew Tanaka. I tried to keep my face neutral so no one would see the pain that was thundering inside me.

"What the hell are you doing riding to school with my boyfriend?" She squealed in my face.

Oh god… this was about Percy. I really did not want to deal with this right now.

"Calm down Drew, Percy just gave me a lift to school, it was no big deal." I said cooly.

"No big deal? _No big deal?_ I don't want you anywhere near my boyfriend!"

This was ridiculous.

"Drew, he's not even your boyfriend. You're just some sad, lonely girl who waits by the phone at night in hopes of getting some pathetic booty call from him." I said.

I could see something literally unhinge in her expression. I had never seen Drew Tanaka that angry. Apparently I struck a pretty sore nerve. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

Before I had time to react she lunged for me. She knocked me too the ground. I cried out pain, and tears were starting to well up in my eyes. I blinked back the tears and tried to push her off of me, but she was a lot heavier than she looked.

"Oh my god Drew, what have you been eating?" I probably shouldn't have been baiting her on. It probably wasn't the best idea in my position, but it was kind of funny hearing her wail. She started to claw at my face. I grabbed her wrists and kept them away from me.

To my relief the pressure on my torso was ripped away quickly when someone lifted Drew off of me. I could hear her screaming, trying to come back at me. I couldn't even move, the pain was insufferable.

Someone grabbed my shoulders and slowly helped me up. My eyes locked with bluest eyes I had ever seen. It was Luke Castellan, the Titan's gang leader. I had only ever talked to him a few times. To be honest I had a slight crush on him. He was gorgeous and he had that whole bad-boy vibe, it was hard to resist.

He smiled at me and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Does anything hurt?"

I shook my head no, even though everything hurt.

"Can you talk?" He joked.

I laughed and said yes.

I hadn't noticed the crowd that had built around us, until I saw someone trying to break through it. Percy emerged from the wall of people and he looked angry.

"Get your hand off of her." Percy demanded.

Luke just rolled his eyes.

"Since when are you so protective of her?" Luke asked.

"She is my friend, and I don't trust you. So, I want you to get your hands off of her." Percy said in a dangerously low voice.

Percy and Luke just glowered at each other for what seemed like a good, solid minute until finally Luke let go of my shoulder. He held up his hands in mock surrender. He began to leave.

"I'll see you later, Jackson." Luke said as he bumped shoulders with Percy.

I saw Percy's jaw clench, and I think it took a lot for him to not knock out one of Luke's teeth.

"Oh, and I'll see you around, Annabeth." He said to me with a wink.

Luke had never taken any interest in me before until today. Percy had talked about the Titan's being a possible suspect in my attack, but there was no way these two incidents were related. I mean, it wouldn't make sense, Luke was helping me this time.

"Okay, does someone want to explain to me what just happened?" Thalia asked.

* * *

Percy

The day had not started out well, first my fight with Annabeth, breaking the news to the Half-Bloods about the Titans, and then my run in with Luke. That guy just rubbed me the wrong way. Something weird was happening between him and Annabeth. He had never taken any interest in her before, so why start now? The incident only further enhanced my feelings that the Titan's had something to do with Annabeth's attack, I just had to figure out a way to prove it.

I was walking to the bathroom, and I just made it into one of the stalls, when I heard someone walk in. There were two guys, and I recognized both of the voices. One was Luke and the other was Jason Grace. Jason Grace was my cousin, but he also happened to be Luke's right-hand man. Don't ask me how that happened, because I have no idea.

I quickly crawled on one of the toilet seats, so the guys wouldn't be able to see my feet underneath the stall, in case they were looking

"I got word from Kronos yesterday that it's the Titan's job to make sure Annabeth Chase stays safe, understood?" Luke said.

"Why? What does she have to do with anything?" Jason asked.

"That's classified information, my friend. Just make sure all of the Titan's hear about it. If someone so much as touches a hair on that girl's head, there will be hell to pay. Is that clear?" Luke explain.

"Crystal." Jason confirmed.

I heard what sounded like someone being clapped on the back. I heard footsteps leaving soon after the conversation ended.

What in the hell was going on? Why would the Titans want to protect Annabeth? She had nothing to do with them, or did she? Had she been hiding something from me this whole time?

The Titans couldn't have been the ones that attacked her, if they were protecting her. If I didn't say anything, and she didn't say anything, then how did they even find out about the attack? Unless they some how knew who attacked her.

There were a thousand different facts racing around in my mind. Each fact was like a puzzle piece, it was too bad none of them fit together. I was going to get to the bottom of this, it was just take a little digging.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annabeth**

My day back to school went by excruciatingly slowly. It didn't help that everyone kept staring at me. At first, I was worried that they saw the bruises that ran all across my body, but it turns out that when Drew Tanaka attacks you, it's big news. That day I got more attention than I had ever gotten in my entire three years at Goode High School. I wasn't really sure I liked it, either. Thalia certainly didn't. If someone couldn't get any answers from me, they went to my best friends. Thalia even made a sophomore cry when they asked her why I had come to school with Percy.

I guess we were just weren't made for attention. Some people thrived on attention, like Drew Tanaka or even Percy. Without attention they were nothing. Percy was a leader, a born leader. Without it, what would he be? Or what if Drew Tanaka wasn't popular? She would have nothing. She wasn't smart and she wasn't creative, to be blunt. I suppose popularity could be considered a talent, though. It seemed like it took a lot of work to be on top of the social hierarchy. I was all too happy safely snuggled in the middle of the popularity totem pole.

Piper and I had just walked out of seventh period when someone grabbed me by the arm, rather roughly might I add. Percy stopped me in the middle of the hallway. Piper scrunched up her eyebrows and gave me a questioning look. I still hadn't really come up with a way to explain Percy and I's new-found friendship.

"I need to talk to you," He said under his breath. The stern look on his face led me to presume it wasn't about anything particularly cheery.

"Um, Piper I'll catch up with you later," I said.

She didn't seem to be paying any attention to me, though. She was staring at something behind me. She had this weird look on her face. I turned to look behind me, but she stopped me before I could see who she had looked at. It was my turn to give her a questioning look.  
"What were you just look-" She interrupted me before I could finish my question.

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Piper said all too dismissively. She walked off swiftly.

That was weird, I thought.

"C'mon." Percy said with urgency.

This was weird too. Everything was just so weird lately. I was positive I didn't like it. Everything was changing, and it seemed I had no control over anything.

Percy led me to an old, empty classroom. He shut the door behind us.

"Alright, you need to start giving me answers here," Percy said. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he spoke rather gruffly. Everything about his demeanor lacked warmth and friendliness.

"Answers? What answers?" I asked confused.

"How about why the hell the Titan's want to protect you, or even how they know you need the protection?" He said it as more of an accusation than a question.

"What are you talking about?" I said, slightly taken aback.

"I heard Luke talking, he's making all the Titan's watch out for you. He knows you were attacked and he got orders from Kronos to make sure you stay safe."

I pursed my lips, and shook my head lightly.

"Percy, that doesn't make any sense. I've barely ever talked to Luke, and I've certainly never met Kronos. I have nothing to do with the Titans. I have no idea why they would want to protect me."

Percy clenched his jaw. The classroom was dark except for the sunlight that streamed through the window. A shadow was cast along his face making his normally beautiful features look menacing. His green eyes no longer retained any aura of playfulness. His entire presence made me want to take a step back, but I willed my feet to stay put.

"I've tried to help you Annabeth, but if you're lying to me, I need to know now." His voice was calm, but it was that chilling sort of calm that sent shivers down your back.

"You're kidding right? You give me this whole lecture about how I need to trust you, but you don't even trust me." I huffed.

Some of the anger left his face, but now I was angry. I was furious, actually. I had told Percy a thousand times I had no idea what had happened to me, and yet he still thought that I was lying.

"Annabeth look-"

"No, you listen Percy. You have preached to me about trust this entire time, when it turns out you don't even trust me. Well, I don't need your help. I can figure out what happened to me. Alone."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry, okay." Percy said sounding exhausted.

"No, not okay. This whole teamwork thing between us," I gestured back and forth between Percy and I. "It would never work. It isn't working now. All we end up doing is fighting, and not to mention that we second guess each other at every turn."

Percy shook his head, and sneered.

"You are not even giving this a chance. You never wanted my help in the first place. You are so damn stubborn in your own ways that the second I question you, you get scared and run." He said a matter-of-factly.

"That is not true! I just don't appreciate being accused of lying and fighting constantly." I reasoned.

"Might I remind you who has started every fight. Oh, that's right, you!" He hissed at me. "You are so hell-bent on being right all the time, you can't see what is right in front of you."

"Oh yeah, and what is that, Dr. Phil?" I said with malice seeping through every syllable.

"I am trying to help you, do you understand that? I am offering to help find whoever hurt you. You just can't see that, because you are too busy looking for a way out. You're scared and confused, and me questioning you is only making you more uncomfortable. You like feeling secure and safe, so you're trying to push me away." He said hotly

I was at a loss for words. I mean, what was I suppose to say to that? Percy seemed to have me all figured out, and we had barely spent 24 hours together. My lips started to move but no words would come. It felt as if I was choking on my voice. Suddenly that small classroom got a thousand times smaller. So small, that it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"I need to get out of here," was all i could seem to muster.

I backed up and started to run. I ran out the door, and into the now empty halls. School had been over for about fifteen minutes, but it felt like a century. Having your entire personality picked apart by someone you barely knew was overwhelming. I ran down the halls, and out of that school, away from Percy Jackson and his big mouth.

I then realized that I had no car. I had to walk home, alone. It wouldn't be my first choice, considering the pain and the fear factors weighing down on me. I would have to hurry though, because I had to pick up the twins from school in an hour. Hopefully someone's car would be back at the house.

I had made it halfway home when I noticed a car following me. At first I had just assumed it was Percy. A very tiny, girlish part of me had hoped Percy had come after me. A very, very small part. Unfortunately for me though, it was a black SUV, that I did not recognize.

I reached for my phone, when I realized, once again I didn't have it. Piper still had it. I really hated myself in that moment. I didn't have to time to think, I just ran. I could make it back to my house. Or even if I just made it to my neighborhood. If I went running and screaming down my street, surely that would grab someone's attention. At least I hoped it would.

Pain seized up in my chest and it felt as though I was being strangled from the inside out. My ribs. My stupid, fractured ribs. The pain was excruciating, but it would be nothing compared to what would happen if whoever was in that SUV caught up to me.

I stole a glance behind me. Which in my case, was a very bad idea. The SUV had picked up speed and was racing up behind me. I took a deep breath, which was honestly shallow at best, and willed my legs to push harder.

I wasn't moving very fast. I was in too much pain, I could barely walk, let alone run. I was no match for the speeding car. The SUV caught up to me quickly. I was out of options. I could scream. I suppose there was the possibility someone would hear me. This was New York city after all, people were on every street corner. I just had to hope someone would be kind enough to help me, if they heard my scream.

The car stopped next to me. I readied myself. I would not let anyone hurt me, not again.

The car windows were tinted, like one of those cop show cars. The window rolled down slowly, and I opened my mouth to scream, but it died in my throat.

"Luke?" I said astonished. I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved, or not. Then I remembered what Percy had said. Luke was protecting me. You would think that would make me feel safe, but the uneasiness wrestling in my stomach wasn't going away.

"Hey, Annabeth. Do you need a ride?" He asked.

He had an easy smile on his face. He spoke so openly, as if we were the best of friends.

"Were you following me?" I decided to asked, instead of answering his question.

Luke's eyebrows shot up.

"Of course not, I just saw you walking and thought maybe you would want a ride." He said nonchalantly.

There was something strange in the way he was looking at me. It was almost as if he was assessing me, constantly looking me over. At first it brought a blush to my cheeks, but then I realized what he was looking at, or rather looking for. He was looking for signs of an attack. It was only for a second, and if I hadn't been looking for it I never would have seen it, but I saw a flash of confusion cross his blue eyes.

"I covered them with make up, the bruises I mean." I said coolly.

Shock fell upon his features, but he recovered quickly. He clenched his jaw, In what could have only been an attempt to keep his emotions in check.

"Annabeth, what are you talking about. Did something happen? Are you okay?" He said with a very convincing amount of concern.

"You would know wouldn't you, Luke. I mean you are the one who's suppose to be protecting me, right?"

Luke laughed slightly to himself.

"I heard you were smart, but I had no idea how smart." he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk home, again. I didn't need any protection, I would be fine on my own.

"Hey, whoa! C'mon, just get in the car. I'll take you home." Luke said.

If I was being honest, I didn't have the energy to walk home. I was also just a bit uncomfortable walking home alone, but that didn't mean I needed protection.

I sighed, "Fine."

I walked back over to the black SUV and climbed in, careful of my ribs. Once I was in my seat and buckled Luke took off.

"Wait, don't you need to know my address?" I asked, confused.

Luke cracked a smile, "Part of my job as 'protector', is that I know where you live." He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel to make air quotes.

I wasn't sure how I felt about that. If Luke knew little things like my address, than what else did he know about me. How did he even find out those things about me? I squirmed in my seat, feeling uneasy.

"Hey, it's not like I'm stalking you. It's only for your protection." He said. I guess it was to reassure me, but it didn't exactly work.

"Why are you protecting me anyway?" I asked.

The question had been swirling in my head for a while, and I just had to know why. Luke might even known who attacked me.

He looked over at me, and gave me a look of perplexment.

"You don't know why the Titans are protecting you? Then how did you even find out about it?"

"I overheard you talking," I lied. I decided not to involve Percy. Luke and him didn't get along, and I'm sure Luke wouldn't be too happy to know Percy was eavesdropping on him.

"Ah, me and my big mouth, huh?" he said unperturbed.

"Yeah, so are you going to answer my question?" I asked insistently.

"Man, I had no idea you were so pushy," he said with a goofy smile.

I had always imagined Luke Castellan to be gruff and callous, but he was strangely amiable. His attitude was light compared Percy's endless moodiness.

"Luke, please?"

Luke sighed, but spoke. "Look Annabeth, I can't tell you anything you don't already know. Kronos instructed the Titans to keep you safe."

By then we had pulled into my driveway. I know Luke expected me to get out of the car, but I remained in my seat. I wasn't leaving until I got the answers I wanted.

"You don't know why Kronos wants to protect me?" I asked.

Luke ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. He seemed frustrated. Almost like he was hiding something.

"When you are in my line of business Annabeth, you learn not to ask questions." I knew he was lying, I could see it in his eyes. He was also avoiding the question. Luke knew more than he was letting on.

"Don't lie to me, Luke. If you really are suppose to be keeping me safe, don't you think I have a right to know the truth." I reasoned.

Luke was silent for a few seconds, probably mulling over my statement.

"You don't understand, I can't tell you. I can't tell you why Kronos wants to protect you or who attacked you, I can't tell you anything."  
A soft gasp escaped my lips.

"You know who attacked me?"

Luke grimaced, "Yes, I do."

"I have to know who came after me, Luke. I have to know why, that's the only way I'm going to be safe." I tried to persuade.

"No, you don't. As long as the Titan's are around, you don't have to know any of that stuff. We'll be there to keep you safe, and that's all you need to know." Luke said sternly.

I absent mindedly gnawed at my lip. Being kept in the dark was making me nervous. Maybe Percy was right, I did need to be in control. Great, now I was going to have to apologize to him. Why did he have to be right?

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me."

"All I can say is, is that if I told you who attacked you, or why Kronos wants you protected, it would open up a whole can of worms. Trust me Annabeth, this is a can you don't want open." He said.

"That is not your call to make, it's mine. I have a right to know the truth." I argued.

"The only time I will ever tell you the truth, is when your life depends on it, and now that' just not the case."

I shook my head with my lips pursed. Luke knew the truth about everything and still wouldn't tell me. It was my life, I deserved to know the truth.

"Whatever, thanks for the ride." I said sarcastically.

I turned and got out of the car and ran inside my house. How did my life get so complicated, what did I do that would make Kronos want to protect me? I racked my brain for something, anything and came up blank. It couldn't have been anything I'd done. Then an idea popped into my head. What if it wasn't something I had done, what if it was something someone else had done. Maybe someone dragged into this without me even knowing it, but who would do that?

**Percy**

After Annabeth left me in that stuffy classroom, I was at a sort of at a loss at what to do next. I may have gone a little hard on her. I felt better though, more free. It felt like everything was out in the open between us. I wasn't going to go after her this time, she would have to come to me. If she came to me, then I knew she could trust me.

I decided I should go to the auto body shop because it would give me a chance to explain everything to the Half-Bloods about what the Titans had planned. I had tried to explain it that morning, but I don't think they really understood the threat.

I also needed to talk to my father. I suppose he already knew the threat we were facing, but it was strange that he hadn't spoken any further about it, unless maybe he didn't know.

I got to the auto shop about an hour after school let out, and almost all the Half-Bloods were there. For us, that shop was our sanctuary. As soon as I walked in I went to find Nico. He was in the back working on a vintage car that a customer had brought in a few weeks ago. He was working under the hood, so when I slapped him on the back and said, "Hey, man." He jumped and slammed his head into the hood of the car.

I busted out laughing while Nico groaned into the engine of the car. He slowly pulled his head out from underneath the hood. His face was splotched with black grease spots like a dalmation. He tried to wipe the grease off his face, but instead he replaced the spots with smear marks across his cheeks.

"You are a moron, Nico." I said matter-of-factly.

"I prefer socially inept." He said with a goofy grin on his face.

I shook my head slightly, "Of course, you do. Anyway, I need you to round-up all the Half-Bloods. We are having a meeting in fifteen."

"Aye-aye, captain." He saluted.

A heavy sigh left me, sometimes I truly worried about Nico.

* * *

I stood face to face with about one hundred members of the Half-Bloods, their expectant faces staring back at me. I cleared my throat before I spoke. There really was no easy way to tell someone that they were about to go to war.

"There comes a time in every man's life when he must make a choice. For now, at least for me anyway, is that time. The Titans have declared war on us."

A grumble of low voices blanketed over the crowd.

"They don't stand a chance against us," Grover, one of my highest ranking members said.

His statement was met with one hundred hardy cheers.

"They do, actually. There numbers are growing and they now have the resources to support a war. This is serious. Now, it is your choice if you are going to sit back and let the Titans take away our city."

Growls tore through the room.

"Or are we going to fight to keep what is rightfully ours, what has always been ours?"

The crowd resounded with cries of yes. It was then that it was made official, we were at war with the Titans.

"Alright, so we fight. But what is our next move?" Beckendorf asked over the shouts.

I clenched my jaw. That was the problem with making big speeches, a plan was usually supposed to come after. Without my fathers help though, I had no idea of the extent of his abilities. I had to know how he could help us before I could come up with a battle strategy.

"Nothing, yet. I have to discuss with Poseidon what the Half-Bloods next move is."

"Who says he's even going to help us?" A newer member from the back said.

"Poseidon created the Half-Bloods when he was our age. He uses us now to help with 'business', he needs us. He's worked years to build up the street credit we have now. My father would never let anything happen to the Half-Bloods, trust me on that."

"Fine. But what are we suppose to do until then? Just stand around and wait to get attacked?" Will Solace, asked.

"No, we will all be on guard, always, but we are not going to attack. If I find out that any of you incited any sort of violence between the Titan's and us, you will have me to deal with." I said.

I didn't need any unnecessary brutality between the Titans and the Half-bloods. There would be enough of that to come. Now was the time for planning. A storm was coming and preparation was the key.

"Be prepared, this will be no regular fight. This will be a war, with real casualties."

* * *

It was almost nine o'clock at night, everyone had finally left the shop, and I was about to, also when someone knocked on the front door. I strode over quickly, slightly irritated. Who comes to a car repair shop at nine o'clock at night? I swung the door open.

"Sorry, we are clo-" I stopped mid-sentence when I realized it was Annabeth who was standing outside.

"Hey," She said sheepishly. It was strange how perfectly normal she looked, no one would ever guess that just two days ago she was brutally beaten. I could see it though, not on her body, but in her eyes. She carried that attack with her everywhere she went. It was brewing in the depths of her stormy grey irises. There was a sadness and a mistrust in them that most seventeen year old girls could never possess.

I cleared my throat. "Um, hey." Yeah, I was smooth.

"I went over to your apartment, but your mom said you were here. Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

I moved out of the way of her, and gestured for her to come in. She found a seat at one of the ratty old couches in the lobby.

"I'm not very good at apologies, just to let you know, but here it goes. You were right, I was scared. I _am _scared. You have no idea how helpless I feel, and I how much I hate feeling this way. See, when my mom got sick it was all I ever felt, helpless I mean. She had cancer and there was nothing I could ever do. I had to sit back and watch the person I loved most just wither away."

I could see her struggle to keep the tears in her eyes from spilling down her cheeks. Her hands trembled like her voice as she continued to speak.

"After what happened to my mom, I stopped really trusting people. Trusting people meant that I was giving a small part of myself to someone. I was giving someone the chance to hurt me, and that terrifies me, and it makes me feel helpless all over again. I'm sorry that I'm always fighting you, that I'm always looking for a way out. Maybe it's because I know that if I stopped fighting you, I could really start to care about you. I think you and me could be really good friends."

I had expected an apology, but what I got instead was a glimpse into the mind of Annabeth Chase. I felt guilty, like I didn't really deserve to know those things about her, that I had pushed her to tell me. It was easy to get angry at the Annabeth I thought I knew, the Annabeth who had a perfect life. This Annabeth was much harder to resent, the slightly broken, less than perfect version. I realized then that it wasn't the attack that had brought us together, it was that night when I talked to her in my bedroom. That was a glimpse of the real Annabeth, not the one I thought I knew. That was why I felt the need to help her, it was like she said I knew that we could be real friends, that I could truly care for her.

"I _know_ we could be really good friends, Annabeth."

I could see the walls built up around her tumble down, leaving the real Annabeth in its wake. The Annabeth who was scared and full of insecurities. She smiled a little.

"Maybe we already are."

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! I know I'm awful, it took me a whole month to post this chapter, and I am truly sorry! But it's here now and I would love to know what you guys thought. I'd love to hear your thoughts on who attacked Annabeth, why was she attacked, or why Kronos is even protecting her. Also, I'd really love to know if you understood Annabeth's feelings and motives in this chapter, because if you don't I'll do my best to clear that up in the next chapter. **


End file.
